Attracted
by Ventus Hikari
Summary: Aku tidak tahu bagaimana wangi ini bisa dikeluarkan oleh tubuhku, tapi wangi ini memiliki daya tarik yang begitu aneh. Di mana tidak hanya menarik perhatian orang-orang, tapi juga menarik perhatian Heartless, bagaikan permen yang dikerumuni semut. Hal ini tentu menggangguku. Akankah aku bisa menemukan cara menghilangkannya dan juga penyebab tubuhku mengeluarkan wangi aneh ini?


**Author Note**: untuk mengerti jalan cerita ini, tolong baca No Shadow dulu ya, reader. :D dan maaf telat, aku tahu Halloween day udah lewat TTATT Maaf juga jika masih ada typo. Maklum, ngantuk. Jika sempat, beritahu aku di mana ada typo ya? :D 

**Disclaimed:**

Once again, this story may belong to me. But! I don't own the character dan the place. KH belong to Square Enix and Tetsuya Nomura, the creator :) 

**Attracted  
**

Kakiku berlari secepat mungkin. Hujan yang deras telah membuat bajuku basah kuyuh. Badanku menggigil kedinginan. Astaga, mengapa hujan ini begitu deras? Sudah itu, tidak berhenti-berhenti sejak 5 jam yang lalu, hingga membuatku menunggu di sekolah selama 4 jam! 

"Wah!" Aku terpeleset ketika menginjak genangan air. 

Tubuhku terjatuh hingga aku menjerit kesakitan. Yang paling sakit adalah pantatku yang mendarat pertama kali di aspal. Sambil merintih kesakitan, kugosok pantatku yang sakit. Ugh, hari ini merupakan hari yang sial bagiku. Hari ini, di sekolah, aku meledakkan ruang latihan hingga dimarahi oleh guru. Saat di kelas, aku salah sebut jawaban pertanyaan yang diberikan, tentunya aku langsung disuruh berlari keliling lapangan beberapa kali. Sisanya? Ya, sudah kejelaskan tadi. 

Petir yang menyambar membuatku terkejut. Aku segera bangun dan kembali berlari karena takut tersambar petir—meski resistensiku terhadap petir sangat baik, begitu kata para guru. 

Ditengah jalan, lariku terhenti saat melihat sosok kepala sekolah. Dia berada di sebuah lapangan sepak bola yang sepi. Dia berdiri di tengah-tengah, dikepung oleh kegelapan yang tidak wajar. Heartless! 

"_Mr_. Xem—" Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kata-kata, para Heartless kini menyerangnya. 

Aku terkagum-kagum melihatnya yang mengalahkan seluruh Heartless yang mengepungnya hanya dengan satu serangan. Sepuluh pilar cahaya turun serentak dan mengalahkan seluruh Heartless saat bersinar sangat terang. Saat kututup mata, beberapa saat setelah mataku terbuka, tidak ada satu pun Heartless tersisa. 

Menyadari kehadiranku, _Mr_. Xemnes menatapiku. Bulu kudukku langsung merinding. Tatapannya selalu membuatku ketakutan. Hujan yang masih deras terasa semakin dingin oleh tatapannya. Kaki ini terasa kaku membeku. Dia mendekat.

"Sora, sungguh kebetulan kita bertemu di hari yang hujan seperti ini." 

Aku terdiam. Meski tidak tahu apa yang akan kukatakan, tapi mulut ini terbuka tanpa suara. Suaraku tertahan tanpa sebab. 

Senyuman _Mr_. Xemnes mengesankan hal misterius bagiku. Seperti terdapat tujuan mengapa kami bertemu, tapi pertemuan ini kebetulan, bukan diatur olehnya. Sebuah wangi tercium olehku. Wangi manis bagaikan sebuah bunga, tapi aku tidak tahu bunga apa. Wangi ini rasanya membuatku ingin berada dekat dengannya selalu. 

"Kau menciumnya, bukan?" 

Aku tidak yakin yang dia maksud adalah wangi manis yang kucium ini, tapi aku mengangguk. 

_Mr_. Xemnes menggunakan sebuah _magic_. Wangi tadi menguat dan rasanya menyenangkan. 

"Wanginya enak," kataku tanpa perasaan tegang. Wangi ini sungguh aneh. Semua perasaan negative seakan-akan menghilang. 

"Dan juga sedikit berbahaya," kata _Mr_. Xemnes dengan senyum sinis. 

Kepalaku mendadak merasa pusing. Tubuhku lemas hingga aku terjatuh. _Mr_. Xemnes menangkapku. Tubuhnya terasa hangat. Mungkinkah aku terlalu kedinginan hingga sakit seperti ini? _Mr_. Xemnes mengatakan sesuatu, tapi telinga ini tidak bisa menangkap kata-katanya. Antara setengah sadar dan tidak, kurasakan dia menggendongku dan membawaku ke suatu tempat. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku masih sadar atau telah memasuki alam mimpi, tapi rasanya seluruh tubuhku ringan bagaikan menghilang. 

Rasanya nyaman sekali. 

Saat mata terbuka, aku berada di kamarku yang nyaman dan hangat. Sebuah kain basah berada di atas dahiku. Sepertinya kemarin aku memang demam, tapi sekarang tubuhku terasa sehat bugar, seakan-akan tidak pernah sakit. Aneh ya? 

Aku bangun dan merenggangkan tubuhku. Saat melihat jam, mataku melebar. Pukul 07:30. Aku terlambat sekolah! Tanpa basa-basi aku langsung melompat turun dari kasur. Tidak ada waktu untuk mandi atau pun sarapan! Setelah menyambar tas sekolah, kaki ini berlari keluar dari kamar dan terhenti di depan pintu saat menabrak ibuku. 

"Ouch! Sorry, _Mom_," kataku. 

"Oh, Sora, kau sudah baikkan?" tanya _Mom_ dengan wajah tidak percaya. 

"Memangnya kemarin aku sakit?" Kini aku terheran-heran. 

"Well, kemarin kau demam tinggi saat _Mr_. Xemnes, kepala sekolahmu, membawamu pulang di tengah hujan. Beliau mengatakan, kau pingsan saat bertemu dengannya di tengah hujan." 

"Oh, berarti nanti aku harus berterima kasih padanya." 

"Kau masih ingin sekolah? Tidakkah sebaiknya kau istirahat sehari lagi?" _Mom_ mencemaskanku. 

"Aku merasa sehat, _Mom_, dan aku pun...terlambat!" seruku ketika melihat jam. "Aku berangkat dulu, _Mom_." 

"Hati-hati!" 

**(OAO)  
**

"Maaf aku terlambat!" seruku saat tiba di kelas. 

Mata _Mr_. Vexen—yang mengajar pelajaran pertama—terkejut karena aku membanting pintu saat aku masuk. Kurasa bukan hanya dia yang terkejut, tapi seluruh murid di kelasku ini juga ikut terkejut. Seluruh tatapan tertuju padaku dan membuatku malu. 

"Sora? Kudengar kau absen hari ini," kata _Mr_. Vexen dengan heran. 

"Huh? Oh, pasti... ibuku yang menelepon. Aku... merasa sehat, sehingga memutuskan untuk... tetap masuk," jelasku dengan napas terengah-engah. 

Alisnya terangkat sebelah. "Ya sudah. Duduklah di bangkumu." 

"Terima kasih," kataku sambil membungkuk, lalu menuju kursiku. 

Saat aku berjalan melewati beberapa bangku, kusadari beberapa orang langsung menoleh padaku. Apakah ada yang aneh dengan pakaianku? Celanaku tidak terbalik, bukan? Tidak, celanaku tidak terbalik. Apakah ada yang salah dengan tasku? Tidak juga, tasku baik-baik saja. Tidak ada tempelan yang aneh-aneh di tasku. Sudahlah. 

Saat jam istirahat pertama tiba, aku, Roxas, dan Riku berjalan ke kantin seperti biasanya. 

"Neh, Sora, kau menggunakan wewangian?" tanya Roxas yang berada paling dekat denganku. 

"Huh?" Aku terheran-heran mendengarnya. "Tidak. Memangnya aku tercium wangi?" 

"Iya. Wanginya manis dan enak," jawab Roxas. 

Riku pun mendekatiku. "Ya, ada wanginya begitu manis, tapi baru tercium saat dekat denganmu." 

Kugaruk pipiku. Mengapa aku bisa tercium wangi seperti ini? Tidak mungkin hanya karena demam semalam, tubuhku bisa mengeluarkan aroma wangi. Oh man, kurasa hari ini akan menjadi hari teraneh. 

Di kantin, setiap kali berpapasan dengan orang, tatapannya pasti tertuju padaku. Jangan bilang mereka juga mencium wangi yang sama dengan Roxas dan Riku? 

Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa wangi yang mereka cium dari tubuhku ini. 

Pelajaran praktek adalah pelajaran selanjutnya setelah jam istirahat pertama. 

"Okay! Semua murid berkumpul! Berbarislah yang rapi atau kalian akan kuikat hingga rapi!" 

Semua murid berjajar dengan rapi. Kuyakin mereka tidak ingin diikat oleh _Mr_. Vexen. Aku masih bisa betapa lucunya murid yang kena ikat oleh _Mr_. Vexen hanya karena dia kurang sejajar 10 sentimeter saja.

Murid tersebut tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Berdiri tegak saja susah. Sudah itu, ikatan yang mengikat badan, kaki, dan tangannya juga tidak dilepas meski praktek telah dimulai. Akibatnya ya...nilainya buruk.  
Tubuhku mendadak merinding. Sepertinya suhu ruangan ini menurun ketika _Mr_. Vexen mulai menggunakan _magic_ berjenis Blizzard, mencontohkan cara menggunakannya agar kami bisa melakukannya dengan baik. 

"Aku membutuhkan target hidup. Ada yang bersedia?" tanya _Mr_. Vexen pada seluruh murid. 

Semua terdiam. Tentunya mereka juga tidak ingin merasakan betapa mengerikannya _magic_ _Mr_. Vexen yang begitu dingin membeku. 

"Karena tidak ada sukarelawan, maka aku akan menunjuk salah satu dari kalian." 

Mendengar hal tersebut, setitik keringat muncul di wajahku. Siapa pun yang kena, aku akan merasa sangat kasihan, apalagi jika aku yang terpilih. Untungnya, aku bisa bernapas lega karena bukan aku yang kena. 

_Magic_ Ice Mist sungguh mengerikan. Jika berada dalam kabut es terlalu lama, maka seluruh tubuh akan terasa kaku. Lama kelamaan, tubuh akan membeku hingga akhirnya tidak bisa bergerak lagi. _Mr_. Vexen menjelaskan dengan serius hingga membiarkan murid yang menjadi target _magic_ membeku total. Salah satu murid pun bertanya apakah tidak apa-apa membiarkan murid itu membeku. 

"Tidak apa-apa. Asalkan dia tidak membeku lebih dari 1 jam, maka dia akan baik-baik saja," kata _Mr_. Vexen dengan yakin. 

Tentunya semua murid meragukannya, begitu juga aku. Terkadang, kata-kata _Mr_. Vexen tidak bisa dipercaya dan patut dicurigai. Mengacuhkan _Mr_. Vexen, aku dan beberapa murid menolong murid yang membeku itu sebelum terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan. 

Jam pelajaran berikutnya masih praktek, tapi lain guru. Kali ini adalah _Mr_. Saix, orang kepercayaan _Mr_. Xemnes. Sebenarnya dia dan _Mr_. Xaldin mengajarkan hal yang sama, yaitu melatih cara bertarung. Hanya saja, _Mr_. Saix lebih dingin dan tegas dibandingkan _Mr_. Xaldin. Tidak pernah sekali pun aku pernah melihatnya tersenyum. Banyak yang mengatakan dia heartless. Bukan Heartless monster, tapi maksudnya tidak berperasaan. Dia tidak segan-segan melukai para murid hingga kritis, tapi tidak sampai mati. 

Praktek kali ini hanya bertarung biasa. Satu lawan satu. Meski terkesan biasa, tapi seluruh murid bertarung ditempat sama dan bersamaan, sehingga jika tidak hati-hati, maka akan menyenggol murid lain dan mengganggu pertarungan. 

Lawan bertarungku tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Riku, rival beratku di sekolah ini. Mataku tentu berapi-api mendengar dia menjadi lawan bertarungku. Aku harus membalas kekalahanku sebelumnya. Aku tidak tenang dengan skor 53-54. Aku harus menang agar skorku seimbang dengannya! 

Senyuman sinis Riku membuat semangatku semakin terbakar. Aku yakin dia mengira bisa mengalahkanku lagi, tapi akan kubuktikan perkiraannya salah! 

"Bersiap," kata _Mr_. Saix sambil menatapi seluruh murid. 

Ketegangan kurasakan karena terdapat jeda panjang. Ayolah, segera katakan 'mulai'! 

"Mulai!" 

Kakiku langsung berlari menuju Riku. Kugenggam seerat-erat mungkin keyblade-ku dan langsung menyerangnya bertubi-tubi. Satu per satu serangan ditangkis Riku. Ini perasaanku saja atau Riku sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya? Gerakkannya begitu lincah, seakan-akan dia bisa membaca gerakkanku dengan mudah. Serangan demi serangan tidak satu pun mengenainya. Yang lebih kuherankan, dia tidak membalas seranganku. 

"Sora," katanya. 

Aku pun bingung mengapa dia menyebut namaku saat kami sedang bertarung. Menyadari dia lengah, kupukul senjatanya hingga terlempar. Kusadari keanehan saat senjata Riku terlempar. Biasanya tidak semudah ini senjatanya terlempar meski sudah kupukul sekuat tenaga. Dia seperti...melamun? 

"Kau baik-baik saja, Riku?" tanyaku dengan nada heran. 

"Ah, ya." Ekspresi Riku seperti orang ling-lung. 

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" tanyaku sekali lagi. 

Kudekatkan wajahku dan menempelkan dahiku pada dahinya. Suhu tubuhnya normal.  
Sebelum menjauhkan wajahku dari Riku, dia memegangi pipiku. Kurasakan napasnya yang hangat. Aku tidak tahu apa yang hendak dilakukannya, tapi mendadak Roxas memisahkan kami dengan ekspresi marah. Dia marah pada Riku. Dengan membelakangiku, Roxas memegang baju Riku dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Riku. 

"Jangan coba-coba melanggar perjanjian kita, Riku." Roxas sangat marah padanya. 

Riku terdiam sambil memalingkan mukanya. Dia memegangi dahinya yang mengkerut.  
Ternyata kami jadi pusat perhatian. 

"Berhenti." _Mr_. Saix menepuk kedua tangannya dengan keras. "Saya tidak tahu apa masalah kalian, tapi saya tidak ada perkelahian dalam jam pelajaran saya." 

Ekspresi menusuk dari _Mr_. Saix sungguh ampuh menghentikan Roxas dan Riku. Tidak ingin macam-macam dengan _Mr_. Saix, keduanya memisahkan diri dan menjaga jarak. Rasanya keduanya jadi murung dan terasa aura hitam di sekitarnya. Sepertinya bukan hanya aku saja yang merasakannya, murid-murid yang lain menghindari Riku dan Roxas. 

Seusai pelajaran sekolah berakhir, aura hitam yang mengelilingi Riku dan Roxas masih bisa kurasakan. Keduanya masih memalingkan muka. Aku yang berjalan di tengah-tengah keduanya merasa tidak nyaman dengan keadaan ini. Aku tidak tahu perjanjian apa yang keduanya maksud—dan sepertinya tahun lalu aku pernah mendengar roxas menyebutkan hal yang sama, tapi yang pasti, aku tidak suka keduanya bermusuhan seperti ini. 

Hingga aku dan Roxas berpisah arah dengan Riku pun sikap keduanya masih dingin. Hum, apakah ada sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan untuk mereka? Ah, coba aku menginap di rumah Roxas hari ini. Siapa tahu dia mau menceritakan perjanjian yang dibuatnya dengan Riku. 

"Roxas, hari ini aku menginap di rumahmu, ya?" tanyaku. 

Awalnya Roxas terkejut mendengarnya. "Ya," jawabnya dengan senyum. 

Di tengah perjalanan pulang, Heartless bermunculan. Jumlahnya tidak banyak, kurang lebih sepuluh.  
Aku dan Roxas langsung memasang gaya bertarung. 

"Tidak biasanya Heartless muncul di siang hari. Apalagi ketika matahari sedang terik," kata Roxas dengan waspada. 

"Iya. Langit tidak mendung, tapi mereka muncul. Apakah karena tertarik sesuatu?" tanyaku pada Roxas.  
"Bisa jadi." 

Tidak sampai 15 menit, seluruh Heartless yang muncul kami kalahkan. Heartless yang muncul merupakan Heartless lemah sekali. 

"Selesai," kata Roxas sambil menghilangkan senjatanya. 

Kami pun kembali berjalan. Sesampainya di rumah Roxas, aku langsung menghubungi _Mom_ dan memberitahukannya bahwa aku akan menginap di rumah Roxas. 

"Bagaimana dengan kondisimu? Apakah kau demam lagi?" _Mom_ terdengar cemas. 

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. Roxas bahkan tidak mengatakan bahwa wajahku pucat, yang lain juga." 

"Oh, baiklah. Jika merasa demam lagi, jangan paksakan diri untuk sekolah besok, ya?" 

"Ya," balasku dengan senyum. 

Saat kuputus panggilan, Roxas menatapiku. 

"Ada apa dengan kata pucat?" Sepertinya Roxas tertarik karena aku menyinggung namanya tadi. 

"Well, kemarin malam aku demam. Sepertinya sih karena berlari ke rumah hujan-hujanan. Herannya, aku tidak merasa sakit saat kemarin, pagi ini pun aku langsung sembuh tanpa menunjukkan bekas sakit kemarin," jelasku sambil menyilangkan tanganku. 

"Oh ya? Berarti penyakitmu cukup aneh," balas Roxas dengan alis terangkat sebelah. 

"Kurasa?" Bahuku terangkat. "Tapi, sebenarnya aku merasa penyakitku kemarin bukan karena hujan." Kusilangkan tanganku sambil menunduk. 

"Mengapa kalau begitu?" 

"Aku kurang yakin, tapi setelah berbicara dengan _Mr_. Xemnes saat perjalanan pulang, aku merasa pusing." 

Hening sesaat. 

"Kau bertemu dengan _Mr_. Xemnes?" 

Aku mengangguk pelan. 

Roxas memegang dagunya sambil menatap ke samping. Keheningan yang panjang membuatku merasa garing. 

"Hei, Roxas, ayo kita mandi bersama!" ajakku dan herannya Roxas sedikit terkejut. "Bantu aku menggosok punggungku, nanti kugosok punggungmu!" 

"Oh, okay." 

Aku pun semangat. Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku dan Roxas tidak mandi bersama. Saat kecil, karena rumah kami yang tidak terlalu jauh, aku atau Roxas sering menginap bersama di salah satu rumah. Kami sering sekali bermain siram-siraman, hingga dimarahi karena memakai kamar mandi hingga 1 jam lebih. Selain itu, aku dan Roxas sering main perang bantal hingga seluruh isi dalam bantal keluar. Akibat hal tersebut, kami berdua menderita alergi hingga 1 minggu. 

Setelah melepas semua pakaian, kunyalakan shower. Badanku langsung basah oleh sejuknya air. Saat Roxas mendekat, langsung kuambil kepala shower dan menyiramkan air padanya. 

"Hei," protes Roxas sambil tersenyum. 

Aku menyengir lebar. 

Roxas pun memperebutkan kepala showernya, tentunya ingin membalas siramanku. Saat berebut, aku terpeleset karena lantai kamar mandi yang licin. Roxas yang memegangku pun ikut terjatuh dan menimpaku. 

Aku membeku melihat begitu dekatnya Roxas denganku. Sudah itu jarak kami hanya 30 sentimeter. Dia terdiam beberapa detik sambil menatapiku, hingga membuatku kaku. 

"Uh, Roxas, bisakah...kau menyingkir?" 

Roxas masih terdiam menatapiku. Bukannya menjauh, dia semakin mendekat. Tangannya meraba badanku, dan aku pun merasa keanehan. Sebelum bertambah aneh, kudorong Roxas dan bangun.  
Mata Roxas melebar sesaat setelah kudorong. Dia memegangi dahinya yang mengkerut. 

"Maaf," katanya sambil dengan nada menyesal. 

Karena suasana menjadi tidak nyaman, kurasa aku harus segera keluar dari kamar mandi. 

"A-aku sudahan dulu," kataku sambil berjalan keluar. 

Roxas berada di kamar mandi cukup lama setelah aku keluar. Terdapat kekhawatiran karena dia tidak keluar-keluar. Apakah dia pingsan di kamar mandi? 

Saat aku hendak mengetuk pintu kamar mandi, untuk mengecek kondisinya, pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Bukan hanya aku saja yang kaget, Roxas juga. 

Dia tidak mengenakan kaos, hanya menggunakan celana dengan handuk tergantung di lehernya. Aku baru mengetahui bahwa Roxas begitu berotot, sama seperti Riku. Roxas sering memakai baju longgar, sedangkan Riku selalu memakai baju ketat. Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan ototnya saat kami mandi tadi, soalnya aku hanya memikirkan bagaimana kami bermain air nanti. 

"Kenapa?" Roxas menatapiku. 

"Ti-tidak. Tadinya aku mengira kau pingsan karena tidak keluar-keluar," jelasku. 

"Aku baik-baik saja," katanya sambil berjalan melewatiku. 

Aku pun mengikutinya yang duduk di atas kasur. 

"Sora, mengapa wangimu menguat?" tanyanya. 

"Huh? Benarkah?" Aku mencoba mencium tubuhku, tapi aku tidak mencium apa pun. "Apakah aku sewangi itu?" 

"Err...ya. Dan wangimu itu..." 

"Kenapa?" 

"...menggoda." 

Aku memasang ekspresi heran. "Maksudmu?" 

"Bukan apa-apa. Lupakan kata-kataku tadi." 

Roxas memalingkan muka dan hening. Aku pun bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa yang Roxas maksud tadi? Menggoda? Arti yang membingungkanku. Jika kukaitkan dengan kejadian tadi, dia seperti ingin...  
Mukaku pun merah padam. Masa sih dia ingin menciumku? Bukan, pasti bukan itu. Tapi jika bukan itu, apa lagi? Aduh, mukaku rasanya memanas memikirkannya. Sudahlah, lupakan saja! 

"Neh, Roxas, aku boleh tahu perjanjian apa yang disebutkan pada Riku tadi?" tanyaku sambil melupakan

apa yang kupikirkan. 

"Itu..." Hening panjang lagi dan membuatku tidak nyaman. "Sebenarnya aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu, Sora, tapi karena tadi aku nyaris melanggarnya, dan tadi Riku juga, maka aku akan mendiskusikannya dengan Riku apakah kami akan memberitahukanmu atau tidak." 

"Uh, jadi, tidak sekarang?" tanyaku dengan wajah bingung. 

"Tidak. Ayo kita kerjakan PR." Roxas mengeluarkan beberapa buku PRnya. 

"Uh, okay..." Kukeluarkan buku PRku dengan ragu-ragu. 

Jika Roxas hanya terdapat...dua, tiga, ah, empat buku PR saja, aku ada delapan. Melihat menumpuknya buku PRku, Roxas mendesah dalam. 

"Jangan bilang kau belum mengerjakan PR yang akan dikumpul besok?" 

Aku tertawa malu sambil mengangguk. 

Sekali lagi Roxas mendesah sambil memegang dahinya. Mendadak dia memukul meja dan berdiri. 

"Kau tidak akan kuizinkan tidur hingga PR ini selesai," katanya dengan tegas. 

Aku hanya tertawa kaku. Kuyakin Roxas akan berubah menjadi guru dadakkan bagiku dan mengajariku terus-menerus hingga aku bisa menjawab semua PR dengan benar. 

Dikeluarkannya kacamata yang selalu disimpan di tas sekolahnya. Mata Roxas sedikit minus karena selalu menggunakan _magic_ thunder. Cahaya thunder yang selalu silau membuat matanya minus 1 saat ini. Dia hanya memakai kacamatanya saat dia mengerjakan tugas yang menggunakan tulisan, dan akan melepasnya jika tidak harus membaca tulisan lagi.

Roxas benar-benar mengawasiku mengerjakan PR hingga tengah malam. Mata ini sudah mengantuk berat karena mengantuk, sehingga suka salah memberikan jawaban. Akibatnya, Roxas membentakku habis-habisan agar aku tetap dapat terjaga. Akhirnya PRku selesai sekitar jam 3 pagi. Karena tidak sanggup bergerak lagi, aku pun tertidur di atas meja belajar bersama Roxas. Rupanya dia juga mengantuk... 

**(-_-)  
**

"Pagi," sapa Riku sambil menepuk punggungku. 

"Pagi..." balasku dengan lemas. 

"Ada apa dengan matamu? Mengapa kantong matamu begitu..." 

"Aku tidak tidur nyenyak..." jelasku dengan tatapan seperti orang yang hendak mati. 

"Dia tidak mengerjakan PRnya," jelas Roxas di sampingku. 

Kutatapi Roxas. Dia sudah mau berbicara lagi dengan Riku! Apakah mereka berdua sudah baikkan? 

"Dan kau paksakan dia mengerjakannya sampai selesai?" Alis Riku terangkat sebelah. 

"Ya." 

Hening panjang membuatku bingung. Apakah mereka bertengkar lagi? Semoga saja tidak.  
Pelajaran tentang penjelasan _magic_ berlalu, saat jam makan siang tiba, Riku dan Roxas tidak ikut makan siang bersamaku. Katanya, ada hal penting yang keduanya ingin bicarakan tanpaku. 

"Man, apa sih yang mereka bicarakan?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri. 

Rasanya mengesalkan menjadi orang yang satu-satunya tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Tapi sudahlah. Rahasia bukan lagi rahasia jika aku mengetahuinya. 

"Tidak biasanya kau sendirian di sini, Sora?" 

Ketika sedang mengaduk-aduk makananku karena tidak karuan, aku pun mengangkat kepalaku. _Mr_. Axel membawa nampan makanan yang berisi nasi kari, susu, puding, dan semangkuk buah-buahan. 

"Um, ya. Riku dan Roxas ada...urusan." 

"Kalau begitu, izinkan aku duduk di sampingmu," kata _Mr_. Axel sambil meletak makanannya di samping makananku. 

_Mr_. Axel menatapiku. 

"Excuse me?" Alisku terangkat sebelah. 

"Kau memang wangi seperti yang dibilang oleh murid-murid. Kau pakai parfum, Sora?" _Mr_. Axel

tersenyum sinis menatapiku. 

"Tidak," jawabku dengan depresi. 

Mengapa aku tercium wangi sejak kemarin? Kukira wangi ini akan menghilang esok harinya.  
_Mr_. Axel tertawa. "Jangan murung begitu. Wangimu sungguh enak. Bahkan lebih enak dari makanan." 

"Terima kasih?" Aku bertanya-tanya arti kata-kata _Mr_. Axel. 

Selesai makan, aku dan _Mr_. Axel berjalan bersama menuju ruang praktek.  
_Mr_. Axel mengajarkan kami pelajaran _magic_ fire yang sudah dijelaskannya selama dua jam di pelajaran pertama. Saking panjangnya, otakku sudah tidak bisa mengingat penjelasan awal, hanya penjelasan tengah mendekati akhir hingga akhir. Aku sungguh-sungguh sudah tidak bisa mengingat lagi apa yang dijelaskannya, sehingga aku harus melihat murid lain mempraktekkannya. 

Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, nama _magic_ yang _Mr_. Axel jelaskan... 

"Baiklah! Kalian akan mempraktekkan _magic_ Ifrit Flame menggunakan target hidup, yaitu Heartless!" seru _Mr_. Axel. 

Oh ya, Ifrit Flame. Sebenarnya ini bukan _magic_, lebih tepatnya mirip summon spirit of fire. Jika summon kita menggunakan spirit, maka yang menembakkan _magic_ nanti adalah spirit tersebut. Sedangkan Ifrit Flame, kita meminjam kekuatan spirit of fire, Ifrit, untuk menembakkan _magic_ yang memiliki kekuatan kurang lebih setara dengan Ifrit. Hanya saja, _magic_ ini lebih menghemat MP dibandingkan summon, karena kita bisa mengontrol berapa banyak _magic_ yang akan ditembakkan. Sedangkan summon, summon akan terus memakan MP dan baru akan menghilang setelah MP habis. 

Bersama murid lain, aku pun melihat seorang murid maju mendekati _Mr_. Axel. _Mr_. Axel menjelaskan sedikit ringkasan _magic_ yang akan dipraktekkan. Setelah murid itu mengangguk, _Mr_. Axel pun bersiap memanggil beberapa Heartless. 

Saat Heartless muncul, bukannya menyerang murid yang hendak praktek _magic_, malah berlari menuju kami. Semua murid berpencar karena hendak menghindari serangan Heartless. Herannya, aku yang terlambat bergerak justru jadi sasaran serang seluruh Heartless. Kaget bukan main, kupanggil Keyblade-ku dan menangkis seluruh serangan. Karena terlalu banyak, aku berlari menjauhi Heartless. Sekali lagi aku terheran-heran, mengapa hanya aku saja yang dikejar? 

"Waaaaaah!" seruku sambil berlari. 

Beruntung, Roxas, Riku, dan _Mr_. Axel segera menolongku sebelum puluhan Heartless itu menangkapku. Aku pun berhenti berlari dan mendesah lega. 

"Aww man, mengapa hanya aku yang dikejar?" tanyaku sambil menghilangkan Keyblade. 

"Sorry, Sora, aku juga tidak tahu. Tidak biasanya Heartless yang kupanggil tidak bisa kukontrol," jawab _Mr_. Axel setelah mengangkat bahunya. 

Roxas memegangi dagunya. "Mungkinkah...?" 

Aku, Riku, dan _Mr_. Axel menatapi Roxas. 

"Apa?" tanyaku. 

"Ini hanya kemungkinan saja. Sepertinya wangimu yang membuat mereka tertarik." 

Mulutku menganga mendengarnya. Wangiku? Yang benar saja! Jika seandainya aku mendapatkan tugas _hunting_ Heartless, bisa-bisa aku dikerumuni Heartless seperti semut-semut mengerumuni gula! Dan jika itu benar, berarti situasiku dalam keadaan gawat darurat. Oh man! Semoga saja tidak dapat tugas _hunting_ Heartless... 

_Mr_. Axel pun sekali lagi mencoba memanggil Heartless. Belajar dari situasi sebelumnya, aku pun memanggil Keyblade kembali. Roxas dan Riku juga memegang Keyblade mereka, mungkin bersiap membantuku jika seandainya aku benar-benar akan diserang lagi. 

Mata kuning yang bersinar di dalam kegelapan menandakan Heartless mulai muncul. Tubuhku mendadak merinding, seakan seluruh mata kuning tertuju padaku. Tanganku sedikit gemetaran, tapi kuusahakan menghentikan getaran ini dengan menggenggam erat-erat Keyblade-ku. 

"Datang," kata Riku sambil memasang pose menyerang. 

Benar dugaanku! Mata seluruh Heartless memang tertuju padaku! 

Tiga, lima, delapan, tigabelas, tidak! Ternyata ada duapuluh Heartless! 

Setelah mendesah panjang, tanganku langsung menganyunkan Keyblade dan menghajar setiap Heartless yang lolos dari serangan Riku mau pun Roxas. Seluruh Heartless berhasil kami kalahkan. 

_Mr_. Axel menggosok kepalanya. "Sorry." 

Aku pun mendesah dalam. Apakah perkiraan Roxas tadi benar? Jika ya, aku harus cari cara menghentikan wangi aneh yang dikeluarkan tubuhku. 

**(O.O)  
**

Ketika berjalan pulang setelah jam sekolah berakhir, aku tidak bisa menghenti tanganku mengacak-acak rambutku hingga super berantakkan. Aku tidak percaya bahwa kami diberi tugas _hunting_ nanti malam! Oh man! Bagaimana nasibku nanti!? Yang ada aku dikerumuni hingga tenggelam oleh para Heartless!

Geez... 

"Kau terlihat pusing sendiri," kata Roxas dengan alis terangkat sebelah. 

"Habisnya! Tugas _hunting_ kali ini membuatku pusing..." Aku mendesah. 

Alis Riku terangkat sebelah juga. "Mengapa? Tugas kali ini hanya mengumpulkan 10 fire shard. Tidak lebih dari itu." 

"Bukan itu masalahnya..." Sekali lagi aku mendesah. "Masalahnya, aku khawatir akan dikejar-kejar oleh Heartless seperti tadi. Aw man!" Kuacak-acak rambutku sekali lagi. 

"Don't worry. Aku akan _hunting_ bersamamu nanti," kata Riku setelah menyentuh dahiku dengan lembut menggunakan punggung tangannya. 

"Aku juga akan menemanimu," kata Roxas. 

Mendadak, Roxas dan Riku saling menatap. Mereka saling memplototin satu sama lain dengan ekspresi galak. Aku tidak tahu mengapa mereka galak. Yang pasti, ini tidak baik. 

"Uh, Roxas, Riku, apakah kalian...mau membantuku mengerjakan PR di taman?" tanyaku sebelum situasi memburuk. 

Keduanya mengangguk. 

**(X.X)  
**

Man... Meminta mereka berdua membantuku mengerjakan PR ternyata bukan ide yang baik. Yang ada, keduanya justru bertengkar karena mereka menggunakan cara yang berbeda dalam menjawab.

Bukannya PR selesai, yang ada kepala pusing ditambah tidak satu pun PR yang selesai. 

Ketika pulang, _Mom_ langsung bertanya mengapa rambutku begitu kusut. Hebatnya, sebelum menjawab, _Mom_ sudah tahu kalau aku sedang ada masalah. Aku pun sedikit menceritakan sikap Roxas dan Riku yang mendadak bermusuhan satu sama lain tanpa sebab yang kuketahui. 

Karena sebabnya tidak diketahui, maka _Mom_ pun tidak bisa memberi saran untukku. Aku pun hanya bisa mendesah dalam dan berdiri, hendak menuju kamarku. 

"Oh ya, Sora," kata _Mom_ sambil menatapiku. "Wangimu tambah kuat. Kau benar-benar tidak memakai parfum?" _Mom_ memegangi pipinya dengan jari telunjuk. 

Kutepuk dahiku. "Tidak, _Mom_." Aku mendesah dalam. Ternyata _Mom_ merasa wangiku menguat juga.  
Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, kakiku berhenti. 

"Oh ya, _Mom_," kataku sambil menatapinya. "Nanti malam aku akan _hunting_ bersama Riku dan Roxas. Ada kemungkinan pulang malam, sehingga aku akan membawa kunci rumah cadangan agar tidak mengganggu waktu istirahat _Mom_." 

"Kalau begitu, _Mom_ akan memanaskan makan malam kita. Mandilah dulu, lalu makan malam. Setelah itu, baru berangkat." 

Aku mengangguk. 

Selesai mandi dan makan malam, aku memeriksa jam di HP saat berjalan keluar. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 06:17 PM. Tentunya aku mengirim pesan singkat pada Roxas dan Riku bahwa aku dalam perjalanan menuju First District. Baru beberapa detik mengirim pesan singkat, aku langsung mendapat jawaban. 

"Aku akan segera ke sana." Dari Riku. 

Pesan singkat dari Roxas tiba 5 menit kemudian. 

"Maaf lama. Aku sudah ada di First District, tadi habis diserang Heartless, sehingga baru bisa membalas sekarang." 

Membaca pesan singkat dari Roxas membuat alisku terangkat sebelah. Dia sudah di sana? Awal sekali... 

Saat tiba di First District, sialnya Heartless langsung bermunculan. Padahal aku belum bertemu dengan Roxas. 

"_Out of my way_!" seruku sambil memanggil Keyblade-ku. 

Sambil berlari, kutebas Heartless yang menghalangi jalanku. Kebanyakkan yang menyerang adalah Heartless Shadow, monster dengan element dark, sehingga tidak menjatuhkan fire shard yang kubutuhkan. 

Karena ingin menghemat tenaga, maka aku melarikan diri dari para Shadow yang bermunculan. Herannya, meski Shadows yang tertinggal dibelakang telah berhenti mengejar, tapi muncul Shadows baru yang berada dekat denganku. 

Aku melompat cukup tinggi untuk menghindari serangan Shadow yang lemah. Kaki ini masih berlari meninggal para Shadows hingga menemukan Roxas berkat ledakkan _magic_-nya yang begitu kuat. 

"Roxas!" seruku sambil melambai padanya. 

Roxas, yang telah selesai mengalahkan Heartless, langsung tersenyum padaku. Anehnya, senyumannya hanya sebentar. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi terkejut. Matanya melebar, seakan-akan ada hal mengejutkan yang dilihatnya. Apa? Apa yang membuatnya terkejut. Tidak ada apa-apa di sekitarku.

Apakah dibelakangku? 

Roxas semakin panik dan kini pucat saat aku semakin dekat dengannya. Sambil menyebut namaku dengan gagu, dia menunjuk kepadaku. Aku pun menunjuk wajahku dengan heran, tapi Roxas segera menggeleng sambil menunjuk padaku lagi. 

"Di belakangmu!" serunya. 

Masih sambil berlari, aku menoleh kebelakang. Mataku terbelalak. Aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang mataku lihat. Tentunya wajahku memucat juga seperti Roxas. Di belakangku, bagaikan terdapat tsunami kegelapan yang penuh dengan bintik-bintik kuning. Mulut ini menganga lebar. Tanpa basa-basi, kupercepat lariku secepat mungkin. Roxas yang berada beberapa meter di depanku pun ikut berlari secepat mungkin. Roxas yang biasanya jarang merasa takut pun pasti merasa takut melihat tsunami kegelapan di belakangku. 

"Bagaimana bisa seperti itu di belakangmu!?" tanya Roxas saat kami berlari sejajar. Kepanikkan tampak di wajahnya, sama sepertiku. 

"Aku tidak tahu!" seruku sambil berlari ke depan. 

"Astaga! Ini Heartless terbanyak yang pernah mengejarku sepanjang hidupku!" seru Roxas. 

"Aku juga!" 

"Faith!" seru seseorang. Bukan aku mau pun Roxas. 

Beberapa pilar cahaya muncul menyerang tsunami Heartless di belakang kami. Hebatnya, semua langsung bersih total tanpa tersisa. 

"Seharusnya kalian jangan panik, karena yang mengejar hanya Heartless lemah." 

Tatapanku langsung tertuju pada yang berbicara tadi. "Riku!" Aku langsung tersenyum melihatnya. 

Riku menghilangkan Keyblade-nya saat mendekati kami. Riku mendadak menarikku mendekat sehingga membuatku oleng. Riku memelukku yang nyaris terjatuh. Kutatapi dia dengan heran. 

"Apakah kau bertemu dengan _Mr_. Xemnes?" 

"Huh? Hari ini tidak." 

"Beberapa hari yang lalu?" 

"Oh! Ada! Kenapa?" 

Riku terdiam. Masih memelukku hingga Roxas memisahkan kami dengan wajah marah. Kini, Roxas justru menjauhkanku dari Riku hingga ekspresi Riku berubah jadi marah. 

"Apa masalahmu, Roxas?" Tatapan Riku begitu tajam. Meski bukan untukku, tapi tetap saja aku merasa takut. 

"Tentu saja aku mempermasalahkannya." 

Keduanya saling menatap. Kekhawatiranku muncul, takut mereka perang. Roxas masih menggenggam tanganku dengan erat hingga tanganku sakit. 

"Sakit, Roxas," kataku dengan mata tertutup sebelah. 

"Oh, maaf." Roxas melepaskan tanganku yang terdapat bekas merah digenggamannya. 

Kugosok tanganku yang sakit. Tatapan Riku yang mendadak berpindah menarik perhatianku. Apa yang dilihatnya? Saat menoleh ke arah yang sama dengannya, tidak ada apa pun yang mencurigakan. 

"Kenapa, Riku?" tanyaku. 

"Tidak." 

Dengan hubungan yang masih kaku, kami _hunting_ Heartless yang memiliki element fire untuk mendapatkan fire shard. Lagi-lagi. Setiap kali Heartless muncul, jumlahnya selalu di atas normal. Yang lebih membingungkan lagi, sasaran serang para Heartless pasti selalu aku. Riku dan Roxas hampir tidak pernah diserang, sehingga aku pun cepat merasa lelah. 

"Arg! Ini keterlaluan!" seruku sambil menghabisi Heartess terakhir. 

"Mereka benar-benar tertarik oleh wangimu," kata Roxas sambil memberikanku sebotol air. 

Aku yang masih kelelahan diam tanpa menerima botol air yang Roxas berikan. Kakiku lemas, sehingga aku terduduk di atas aspal yang kotor. Keyblade-ku menghilang. Kuseka terlebih dahulu keringat di dahiku dan menerima botol air minum. Tanpa basa-basi, kuhabiskan seluruh air yang tersisa setengah di botol—sepertinya setengah lagi diminum oleh Roxas. 

"Aku lelah sekali! Mengapa hanya aku yang diserang!? Sungguh tidak adil!" seruku dengan kesal setelah mengembalikan botol minuman Roxas. 

Roxas mengulurkan tangannya padaku. Kuterima dan kembali bangun. Tentunya aku menatapinya dengan wajah sedih. 

"Sabar, Sora, kita masih butuh duapuluh lima fire shard lagi." Roxas menepuk punggungku beberapa kali. 

"Aaaw! That suck!" 

"Sorry." 

Kutatapi Riku dengan heran. Tadi dia...minta maaf? 

"Untuk apa?" 

"Mungkin..." 

"Yaaaa?" Kata-kata Riku yang terhenti membuatku penasaran. 

Sayangnya, setelah berdiam cukup panjang, dia tidak melanjutkannya. Riku berjalan menjauh. Kurasa dia akan _hunting_ lagi. Oh man, itu berarti aku harus siap-siap dikeroyok lagi... 

**(XoX)  
**

"Huaaaaaaaa!" 

Aku berlari secepat mungkin dari kejaran Heartless. Ini bukan yang kedua kalinya, tapi sudah yang kelima kalinya! Berhentilah mengejarku! 

"Ah!" 

Kakiku tersandung batu dan terjatuh. 

"Sora!" Roxas berseru. 

"Aaaaaah!" Kepanikkan menyerangku saat melihat seluruh Heartless hendak menimpaku. 

Kuyakin wajahku super pucat saking cemasnya akan nasibku. Apakah aku akan mati? Ugh! Dapat kurasakan berat dari puluhan Heartless yang menimpaku. Yang lebih parah lagi, seluruh badanku nyaris tidak bisa bergerak akibat beban yang menimpaku. 

Sesak kurasakan. Aku...tidak bisa bernapas karena beban yang menimpaku. Antara setengah sadar atau tidak, kurasakan sesuatu menekan bagian privasiku. Gara-gara itu, kesadaranku pulih dan kupusatkan seluruh tenaga untuk menendang apa pun yang menekannya. 

Meski sudah menendangnya, tetap saja puluhan Heartless yang menimpaku tidak bergerak. Rasa sesak semakin kuat. Ugh, jika tidak segera menyingkirkan seluruh Heartless ini, bisa-bisa aku kehabisan oksigen. 

"Sora! Bertahanlah!" 

Seruan dari Riku menumbuhkan harapanku untuk keluar dari tumpukkan Heartless. 

"Kami akan segera mengeluarkanmu!" 

Seruan Roxas seperti sedang menyerang Heartless yang menimpaku. 

Beban yang menimpaku berkurang perlahan. Semakin ringan dan ringan, hingga aku bisa melihat wajah Roxas dari sela-sela Heartless. Merasa sudah cukup ringan untuk bergerak, kutebas Heartless yang masih menimpaku. Akhirnya seluruh Heartless menghilang. 

Aku, yang berdiri dengan kaki gemetaran, menggunakan Keyblade-ku sebagai tumpuan agar tidak terjatuh. Kusadari bajuku terkoyak-koyak dan penuh dengan luka-luka. Ouch, mengapa sakitnya baru terasa sekarang? 

Karena merasa sangat lemas, tanpa kusadari tubuhku tumbang kebelakang. Seseorang menangkapku. Riku... 

Roxas mendekat selagi Riku menahan beban tubuhku. Mereka berdua menatapiku dengan cemas. Wajar saja, kondisiku memang cukup mengkhawatirkan. Darah tidak berhenti mengalir keluar dari luka-lukaku. Mataku berkunang-kunang. Pusing sekali. Berapa banyak darah yang keluar dari tubuhku ketika aku tertimpa? Sepertinya cukup banyak. Bajuku terasa lengket karena menyerap banyak darah. 

"Bertahanlah, Sora," kata Roxas. 

Hangat. Kurasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyelimuti tubuhku. Rasa sakit yang kurasakan berkurang. Begitu juga pusing yang kurasakan. Mata ini mengantuk. Riku, Roxas, maaf merepotkan kalian, tapi izinkan aku tidur sejenak. Mata ini sudah tidak sanggup terbuka lebih lama. 

**(Z.Z)  
**

Kegelapan mengelilingiku saat mata terbuka. Semuanya begitu gelap. Aku tidak bisa melihat apa pun. Di mana aku? Apakah ini rumahku? Sekolah? Rumah Roxas? Atau rumah Riku? Seharusnya mereka mengantarku pulang, kan? 

Saat kaki melangkah sekali, ketakutan sekejap menyerangku. Apa? Mengapa aku takut? Tidak ada apa-apa karena aku tidak bisa melihat. Tidak...bisa melihat... 

Mungkin, itu yang kutakutkan. Ada apa di depan? Apakah ada bahaya yang tidak bisa kulihat? Apakah ada jurang di depan? Apakah ada tembok di depanku? 

Langkah kedua menimbulkan keringat dingin di seluruh tubuhku. Napasku tidak karuan. Tenanglah. Kusentuh dadaku dan menarik napas dalam. Debaran jantung ini masih berdebar kencang.  
Ketika hendak melangkah untuk yang ketiga kalinya, aku dikejutkan oleh sepasang tangan yang membekap mulutku dari belakang. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat tangan yang membekapku. Kurasakan perutku dipeluk olehnya. Menurut perkiraanku, siapa pun dia, dia lebih tinggi dariku. 

Kucoba lepaskan tangannya yang membekap mulutku, tapi genggamannya begitu kuat. 

"Sora." 

Aneh. Aku tidak mendengar suaranya, tapi aku seperti tahu dia menyebut namaku. Seakan-akan, dia berbicara di dalam kepalaku. 

"Wangimu sungguh menggoda..." 

Tidak ada suara, tapi kurasakan hembusan napasnya dileherku. Herannya, mukaku memanas mendengarnya. Entah mengapa aku merasakan bahaya. Entah bahaya apa, aku tidak tahu. Tapi, kuyakin bahaya itu ada pada orang yang memegangku. 

Tangannya yang memeluk perutku memasuki bajuku. Aku yang terkejut saat merasakan tangannya masuk, segera menghentikan tangannya agar tidak macam-macam. Sekali lagi aku terkejut saat leherku dijilati. Sekuat tenaga aku mendorongnya dan berlari. 

"Kemana pun kau pergi, aku akan selalu menemuimu." 

Mendengar hal itu, kupercepat lariku. Aneh. Meski sudah berlari cukup lama dengan jalur lurus, aku tidak menabrak apa pun atau pun menyenggol sesuatu. Sebenarnya, aku ada di mana? 

"Wah!" Aku sungguh terkejut saat terjatuh. 

Entah apa yang kuinjak, tapi pijakkan yang kupijak seperti mengisap tubuhku. Saat mencoba mengeluarkan tubuhku, bukannya keluar, aku justru semakin terisap masuk. 

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari lagi." 

Aku tidak tahu siapa dia. Aku tidak perduli. Tapi, aku harus keluar dari sini! 

"Siaaaaaal!" seruku karena tidak bisa bergerak. 

**(OAO!)  
**

"Sora!" 

Sebuah seruan membangunkanku. Jantungku berdebar begitu kencang seakan siap meledak kapan pun.  
Kepalaku pusing karena bangun mendadak. Denyut di kepala membuatku memejamkan mata seketika setelah aku terbangun. Aku merasa panas. Apakah aku demam lagi? Baru beberapa hari sembuh dari demam, sekarang demam lagi. 

"Kau baik-baik saja?" 

Salah satu mataku terbuka untuk melihat orang yang berbicara. Roxas. Lampu kamar menyala. Kuperhatikan jam dinding di kamarku. Pukul 2 dini hari. 

"Roxas, mengapa kau ada di sini?" 

"Menjagamu, tentunya." 

"Menjaga...ku? Di mana...ibuku?" 

"Tidur. Saat kami mengantarmu pulang, kami menggunakan kunci cadangan yang kau miliki agar tidak mengganggunya." 

"Bagaimana dengan Riku?" 

"Pulang—atau kupaksa pulang." 

"Apa?" 

"Tidak." Roxas memalingkan mukanya. 

Kutatapi dia dengan heran. Apa tadi aku tidak salah dengar? Roxas memaksanya pulang? Mungkin aku salah dengar. 

"Kembalilah tidur, wajahmu masih merah. Sepertinya kau masih demam." Roxas memegang dahiku.  
Tangannya dingin, atau badanku saja yang terlalu panas? Aku tidak tahu, yang pasti, aku kembali berbaring. Kutatapi Roxas. 

"Kau tidak tidur juga, Roxas? Kurasa kondisiku sudah tidak terlalu buruk, maka dari itu, kau juga istirahatlah. Aku...tidak ingin kau sakit juga hanya karena menjagaku." 

"Ya. Aku akan tidur setelah memastikan kau bisa tertidur lagi."  
Tanpa membalas, kupejamkan mataku perlahan. Di tengah kesunyian, aku teringat lagi akan mimpi aneh yang menyerangku tadi. Mengapa aku bisa bermimpi seperti itu? Aku tidak mengerti. Kuharap, nanti aku tidak akan bermimpi hal yang sama seperti tadi. 

Tubuhku terasa melayang, terbang menuju alam mimpi. Selamat tidur, Roxas. 

**Roxas POV  
**

Sora mendengkur pelan. Berarti dia sudah tertidur lelap. Wajahnya begitu polos. Kutatapi dia beberapa saat, lalu mendekatkan wajahku. 

"Selamat malam," ucapku sambil menciumnya. 

**Sora POV  
**

Saat pagi hari tiba, kulihat Roxas tertidur di lantai menggunakan selimut. Aneh, seharusnya dia tahu bahwa ada kasur lipat di bawah ranjangku, mengapa dia tidak mengeluarkannya? Ataukah dia lupa karena sudah lama tidak menginap di rumahku? 

Saat turun dari kasur, tubuhku merasa segar kembali. Aneh sekali, secepat itukah daya tahan tubuhku melawan penyakit? Rasanya, dulu aku sakit butuh beberapa hari untuk sembuh. Oh sudahlah. Sebaiknya kubangunkan Roxas atau nanti kami sama-sama terlambat ke sekolah. 

"Roxas." Kucoba membangunkannya. 

"Hm?" 

"Sudah pagi. Ayo mandi dan kita akan segera ke sekolah." 

Roxas terdiam sambil bangun. Sepertinya dia masih setengah tertidur. Kurasa dia masih mengantuk karena tidurnya kurang. 

Brak! 

Ouch, begitulah yang kupikirkan saat melihat Roxas menabrak dinding. 

"Roxas, kau menjagaku sampai jam berapa?" tanyaku dengan penasaran. 

Roxas menguap sebelum menjawab. "Sampai jam 2 dini." 

"Kau hanya tidur 4 jam kurang!?" tanyaku setelah melihat jam. 

Dia mengangguk dan menuju kamar mandi. 

"Uh, Roxas! Kau belum membawa handuk!" kataku setelah mengeluarkan handuk dari lemari pakaianku dan melempar padanya yang tengah membuka pintu kamar mandi. 

"_Thanks_," katanya ketika menangkap handuknya. 

Roxas pun mandi terlebih dahulu. Aku berjalan menuju dapur. Di meja makan, kulihat hanya ada dua piring makanan. 

"_Mom_, mengapa Roxas tidak dibuatkan juga?" 

"Roxas? Dia menginap di sini? Oh, _Mom_ tidak tahu dia di sini. _Mom_ akan segera memasak untuknya."  
Dengan sigap, _Mom_ kembali memasak. 

"Apakah dia sudah memberitahukan orangtuanya bahwa dia akan menginap?" 

"Oh, mungkin?" 

Selagi menunggu Roxas selesai mandi, aku pun sarapan terlebih dahulu. Roxas sarapan ketika aku mandi. Kami berdua sama-sama menuju sekolah. Tatapan Roxas yang normal tidak bisa menutupi bahwa dia masih mengantuk. Terkadang dia menyenggol orang dan segera meminta maaf. 

"Um, Roxas, kau masih sanggup sekolah? Kau seakan-akan dapat tertidur kapan saja jika matamu terpejam." Kutatapinya dengan cemas. 

"Ya. Jika memang aku tidak sanggup, maka aku akan tidur di kelas." 

"Tapi guru yang mengajar hari ini _Mr_s. Larxene. Bisa-bisa kau disambar hingga koma." 

Roxas justru tertawa mendengarnya. "Kurasa tidak akan sampai koma, paling rawat inap selama beberapa hari. Kau terlalu berlebihan." 

"Well, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi jika kau membuat _Mr_s, Larxene marah. Dari semua guru, hanya dia yang paling mengerikan." 

Sesampainya di sekolah, kami bertemu Riku di kelas. Perasaannya mendung, hingga membuat suasana kelas ikut mendung. Murid-murid pada menjauhinya karena takut dengan ekspresinya yang mengerikan. Aku saja sampai merasa ragu juga saat mencoba mendekatinya. 

"Um, pagi, Riku." 

"Pagi." 

"Kau...kenapa?" 

"Tidak apa-apa." 

Roxas tidak berkomentar apa-apa tentang Riku. Dia duduk tanpa menyapa Riku. Riku bahkan tidak menyapa Roxas. Ada apa dengan mereka berdua? Apakah keduanya bertengkar karena aku pingsan kemarin? 

"Hei, Riku," bisikku pada Riku. "Kau bertengkar dengan Roxas?" 

"Tidak." 

"Lalu kenapa sikap kalian berdua seperti bermusuhan dari kemarin?" 

"Itu perasaanmu saja." 

Dahiku mengkerut. Perasaanku saja? Aku merasa dibodohi olehnya. Tentu saja aku tidak percaya. Sikap keduanya jelas-jelas menunjukkan bahwa mereka saling bermusuhan. Tatapannya saja seperti bermusuhan, tidak mau saling menatap satu sama lain. 

Oh well, tadinya aku ingin bertanya lebih, tapi _Mr_s. Larxene sudah datang. Jika aku masih mengobrol dengan Riku, bisa-bisa sebuah petir menyambar mengenaiku tanpa peringatan. 

**(OvO)  
**

Mulutku masih menganga lebar saat mendengar _Mr_s. Larxene memberikan PR _hunting_ lagi pada kami. Yang benar saja!? Apakah dia ingin aku mati! Mengumpulkan 3 Thunder Crystal!? Berarti kami harus melawan Heartless level tinggi berjenis _magic_ian? Ha ha ha, sangat lucu. 

Geez, ini bukan masalah melawan Heartless level tinggi, tapi yang menjadi masalah jika aku dikepung oleh Heartless level tinggi. Bisa-bisa kali ini nyawaku betul-betul menghilang. 

"Bisakah kau berhenti mendesah?" Riku menaikkan sebelah alisnya. 

"Tidak. Aku memikirkan nasibku nanti." 

"Kami akan _hunting_ bersamamu. Jangan khawatir." Roxas menepuk punggungku dengan lembut. 

"Thanks. Kalian yang terbaik," kataku dengan senyum. 

Mendadak, aku teringat akan perjanjian Riku dan Roxas yang belum kuketahui. Seharusnya kemarin kutanyakan. Berhubung dikejar banyak Heartless, aku jadi lupa total. Apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan sikap mereka berdua? 

"Roxas, kau berjanji akan menceritakan perjanjianmu dengan Riku. Sebenarnya, apa perjanjian kalian? Semenjak kau menyinggungnya dulu, kalian selalu bersikap seperti berlawanan." 

Roxas dan Riku saling menatap. 

"Kami," Riku memutuskan untuk menjelaskan, "membuat sebuah perjanjian penting bagi hidup kami." 

Mendengar kata 'penting bagi hidup kami', aku semakin bertanya-tanya apakah perjanjian mereka. 

"Aku mau pun Roxas, salah satu dari kami dilarang untuk menunjukkan perasaan dan keinginan kami padamu." 

"Padaku?" 

Roxas dan Riku mengangguk. 

Bersama-sama, mereka berkata, "Kami menyukaimu." 

Otakku pun mencerna informasi yang baru saja kudengar dengan perlahan. 'Kami menyukaimu', itulah yang diucapkan oleh keduanya. Maksudnya, mereka menyayangiku? Tapi kata menyayangi dan menyukai memiliki arti yang berbeda. Menyayangi seperti mempunyai benda yang begitu berharga dan tidak ingin kehilangan benda itu. Menyayangi seperti kau memeluk seseorang yang menandakan kau perduli padanya seperti keluargamu sendiri. Apakah itu berarti... 

Mulutku terbuka, tapi kata-kataku tidak karuan karena bingung sekaligus kaget. 

"A-apa? Ka-kalian...suka? Padaku?" 

Keduanya mengangguk. 

Seketika mataku melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan. Pikiranku kacau hingga aku tidak bisa berpikir.  
Aku harus menenangkan diriku dulu, tapi aku tidak bisa tenang jika keduanya ada di dekatku.  
"A-aku pulang dulu!" seruku sambil berlari menjauh. 

Mereka berdua terdiam, tidak mengangguk atau membalas. Aku tidak berani melirik ke belakang. Rasa penasaran begitu kuat hingga membuat jantungku berdebar-debar saat melirik sedikit. Keduanya ternyata menatapiku! Kupercepat lariku. Wajahku memanas, seakan-akan mendidih. 

Sesampainya di rumah, aku langsung menuju kamarku setelah menyapa _Mom_ dengan singkat. Kutumbangkan badanku di depan kasur. Wajahku jatuh tepat di atas bantal. Entah menngapa aku ingin menyembunyikan wajahku terus, bahkan ketika bertemu dengan Riku dan Roxas. Apakah aku boleh menganggap ucapan keduanya tidak ada? Aku ingin bersikap seperti biasa pada keduanya. Tidak ingin ada yang berubah. Selamanya menjadi teman akrab.

Dering HP berbunyi. Kuangkat wajahku dari bantal dan bangun. Pesan singkat dari Riku. 

"Kau marah?" 

Alisku terangkat sebelah. Hanya dua kata yang dikirimnya? 

"Tidak. Aku...hanya bingung," balasku dengan jujur. 

"Mengapa?" 

Aku merenung sejenak mendengarnya. Kuletakkan daguku di atas HP yang kugenggam. Aku bingung mengapa mereka menyukaiku yang...seorang lelaki. Yang lebih membuatku bingung, sejak kapan Riku dan Roxas menjadi seorang gay? 

"Aku bingung, mengapa kalian menyukaiku. Kau tahu, bukan, bahwa itu berarti..." Aku mengirim pesan singkat tanggung karena kuyakin Riku mengerti maksudku. Dia kan pintar. 

"Ya. Memang seperti itu kenyataannya, Sora. Aku dan Roxas mempunyai alasan tersendiri mengapa kami seperti ini." 

Alasan tersendiri? Sebelah alisku langsung terangkat membacanya. Hum, aku semakin penasaran dengan alasan Riku. Setahuku, Riku memang tidak terlalu akrab dengan gadis-gadis yang ada di sekolah. Meski begitu, dia sangat populer di kalangan siswi. Sedangkan Roxas, dia memang penyendiri. Sesekali dia memang bersama teman-teman yang lain, tapi jarang sekali kumelihatnya. Dia lebih banyak bersamaku dan Riku. 

Pesan singkat dari Riku membuyarkan lamunanku. 

"Daripada kau bingung, bagaimana kalau kau lupakan saja? Aku tidak ingin kau menjauhiku hanya karena ini." 

"Baiklah." 

"Sampai nanti di First District." 

Setelah membacanya, aku baru ingat bahwa kami harus _hunting_ lagi nanti malam. Semangatku pun padam mengingat harus _hunting_ Heartless level tinggi. Bagaimana nasibku!  
"Oh man!" seruku sambil melompat turun dari kasur. 

Waktu masih menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, tapi ada baiknya aku bersiap-siap dari sekarang. Mengapa? Pertama, semakin malam, maka Heartless semakin banyak. Kedua, jika cepat selesai, maka aku tidak akan mengantuk besok karena tidur cepat. 

"Kau ingin makan cepat?" tanya _Mom_ dengan heran saat aku meminta makan malam sekarang. 

"Ya. Nanti malam aku ada tugas _hunting_ lagi, jadi aku mau berangkat awal agar bisa pulang tidak terlalu malam," jawabku. 

"Baiklah." 

Karena aku makan malam lebih awal, _Mom_ pun ikut makan malam bersamaku. Beliau bilang, akan terasa aneh jika aku tidak ada saat dia makan. Sebenarnya aku juga merasakan hal yang sama jika aku makan sendiri di meja makan. 

**(V.V)  
**

Kuberitahu Roxas dan Riku bahwa aku _hunting_ lebih pagi saat aku keluar rumah. Dalam perjalanan, pesan dari Riku dan Roxas kuterima. Mereka bilang, mereka akan segera menyusulku. 

Masih menatapi layar HP, mendadak mataku tertuju pada sesuatu tanpa sebab yang jelas. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa mengetahui kehadirannya. Entah karena aku memang merasakan

kedatangannya, atau aku selalu waspada terhadapnya yang selalu membuatku merasa tidak nyaman. Dalam jarak yang hanya kira-kira 10 meter, dia berdiri di hadapanku. Seketika langkah ini terhenti saat melihatnya. Dia mendekat. 

"Apa kabar, Sora?" 

"Ba-baik," jawabku dengan hormat pada _Mr_. Xemnes. 

"Bersabarlah sedikit lagi." 

"Huh?" Kumiringkan kepalaku saat mendengarnya. 

"Sebentar lagi Halloween day, hari puncak di mana Heartless akan bermunculan semua." 

Dengan wajah tidak mengerti, aku menyimak perkataannya baik-baik. 

"Saya akan sangat menantikan pertarunganmu dengan Heartless terkuat." 

Aku terdiam. 

"Saya permisi dulu," ujar _Mr_. Xemnes sebelum pergi melewatiku. 

"Ya," ujarku sambil mengangguk. 

Aku berbalik menatapi punggung _Mr_. Xemnes. Heartless terkuat. Apa maksudnya? Apakah nanti, saat Halloween day, akan ada Heartless kuat yang tidak pernah kulihat? Jika ya, semoga saja aku tidak bertemu dengan Heartless itu. 

Di First District, aku langsung berjalan menuju Secoond District agar segera menemukan Heartless kuat. Sesuai dugaanku, tidak terlalu banyak Heartless di sore hari, tapi tetap ada Heartless level tinggi.  
Aku melompat dari satu dinding ke dinding lain untuk menghindari _magic_ thunder. Kiri, kanan, kiri, kanan, dan seterusnya hingga membuat Heartless tersebut kebingungan. Begitu dekat dengannya, aku melompat di atasnya dan memukulnya sekuat tenaga hingga membentur lantai. 

"Strom kick!" seruku. 

Satu Heartless kalah tanpa menjatuhkan Thunder Crystal. Aku segera melompat mundur saat sebuah petir nyaris menyambarku. Seekor Heartless terbang di udara. Jaraknya sangat tinggi dariku. 

Aku melompat ke dinding. Kakiku menendang dinding saat menyentuhnya. Tubuhku meluncur ke atas dan aku segera menaiki atap. Kini, tinggiku sejajar dengan Heartless. Heartless menembakkan _magic_ thunder ketika kudekati. Tentunya _magic_ itu meleset karena lariku yang gesit. Heartless menjauhiku saat aku menyerang. Kini, dia lebih tinggi dariku lagi. 

"Baiklah jika kau mau main cara pengecut," ujarku dengan nada kesal. Susah sekali menyerang Heartless yang hobi lari ini. 

Aku berlari mundur. Tentunya Heartless itu mengejarku dan itu memang tujuanku. Aku menaiki balkon kecil dan meluncur ke arah pintu masuk. Aku tidak berniat masuk, tapi menggunakannya untuk salto ke belakang. 

"Sonic Trust!" seruku sambil menusukkan keyblade di tubuh Heartless. 

Heartless menghilang tanpa menjatuhkan thunder crystal. Aku mendesah sambil menggaruk kepalaku. Aku berdiri di ujung atap sambil memegang pinggangku dengan salah satu tangan. Sebentar lagi langit gelap. Aku bisa melihat matahari terbenam dari atas sini. 

Mendadak, tubuhku merinding. Aku segera menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Tidak ada apa pun. Aneh. Aku yakin aku merinding karena ditatapi oleh seseorang. Mungkinkah ini perasaanku saja karena angin sore yang begitu dingin? Aku memang merasa kedinginan, tapi biasanya tidak sampai merinding. 

"Sora!" 

"Waaah!" Seruan tadi mengagetkanku hingga aku terpeleset dan nyaris jatuh jika tadi tanganku tidak segera memegang ujung atap. 

Di bawah, Roxas berdiri tidak jauh dariku. Kulepaskan genggamanku dan turun dengan melompat dari dinding ke dinding lainnya. Aku mendarat di depannya. 

"Hei, Roxas, di mana Riku?" 

Roxas mengangkat bahu. 

"Oh. Kukira kalian bersama-sama." 

"Tidak. Bagaimana kalau kita _hunting_? Kuyakin dia akan menyusul kita nanti." 

"Baiklah." 

**Riku POV  
**

Aku tahu ini tidak baik, tapi aku tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini selagi dia pergi. Dia pergi mendadak tanpa pemberitahuan. Kuyakin dia mempunyai urusan yang sangat penting. Apa pun itu, semuanya selalu menimbulkan kecurigaanku terhadapnya. 

Kubuka kamarnya. Tidak terkunci. Entah dia lupa atau sengaja meninggalkan kamarnya tidak terkunci, tapi jika memang dia sengaja membiarkan kamarnya tidak terkunci, berarti dia sengaja membiarkanku melihat apa yang dikerjakannya di dalam kamarnya. 

Xemnes room. Papan nama itu tertempel di depan pintu kamarnya. Kamarnya selalu rapi. Banyak buku-buku yang ditulisnya berjajar rapi di rak buku. Kucoba periksa satu per satu buku yang ada di rak. Rata-rata isi bukunya tentang penelitian _magic_. Buku ini tidak ditulis siapa saja yang menjadi percobaan _magic_. Ada _magic_ yang diberi tanda silang. Kebanyakan seluruh _magic_ diberi tanda silang. Tidak ada tanda lain selain silang. 

Hum, _magic_-_magic_ yang ditulis merupakan _magic_ yang tidak kukenal. Kukembalikan buku ini dan mengambil buku yang lain. Lagi-lagi _magic_ yang tidak kukenal. 

Buku demi buku kubaca. Semua buku ini berisi _magic_ yang tidak kukenal. Tapi, sebuah buku tanpa judul langsung menarik perhatianku. Semua buku mempunyai judul, tapi hanya ini yang tidak memilik judul. Mungkinkah buku ini masih baru? 

Halaman pertama kubaca. Nama _magic_ yang pertama adalah Dark Hour. Dibandingkan dengan _magic_ lainnya, hanya _magic_ ini yang memiliki keterangan yang lebih panjang. Deskripsi _magic_ ini sangat detil. 

"...sebagai _magic_ terlarang atau bisa juga disebut kutukan, _magic_ ini hanya dapat dihilangkan jika bayangannya dikalahkan," kataku sambil membaca kalimat dalam buku. 

Entah mengapa, aku jadi teringat akan kejadian 1 tahun lalu. Keterangan dalam buku ini sangat mirip dengan apa yang Sora alami. Kehilangan bayangan saat malam hari. Merasa lelah di pagi hari, dan penyebabnya adalah karena bayangannya menggunakan _magic_ power dalam tubuhnya. Semuanya sangat mirip. Mungkinkah ini _magic_ terlarang yang digunakan waktu itu pada Sora? 

Hanya _magic_ ini saya yang diberi lambang centang. 

Setelah penjelasan berakhir, di halaman selanjutnya tertulis _magic_ lain, Attracted. 

Dalam penjelasan, _magic_ ini akan menimbulkan aroma yang wangi pada penggunanya. Aroma ini dapat menarik perhatian siapa saja, entah itu manusia atau Heartless. Semakin hari, wangi tersebut akan semakin kuat dan kuat. Semakin kuat wanginya, berarti luas jangkauan wangi tersebut semakin luas.  
Wewangian ini mempunyai efek menarik pada orang yang menyukainya. Saat berada di dekatnya, orang yang menyukainya seperti tidak dapat berpikir jernih. Perkiraan, orang yang menyukainya hanya memikirkannya dalam pikirannya. Dia baru akan normal kembali saat dia menjauh. 

Terhadap Heartless, wangi ini seperti makanan lezat bagi mereka. Heartless akan mengejar-ngejarnya terus hingga berhasil menangkapnya. Yang paling Heartless inginkan adalah darahnya yang lebih wangi dari tubuhnya. Itu sebabnya, semakin dia terluka, maka kondisinya akan semakin berbahaya. Ceceran darah yang tertinggal di aspal dikerumuni oleh para Heartless bagaikan semut menemukan gula. Para Heartless baru akan pergi setelah wangi di darah menghilang. 

Penjelasan tentang _magic_ itu terhenti sampai di sana. Sepertinya, _magic_ ini masih akan mendapatkan penjelasan tambahan, karena di halaman selanjutnya kosong tanpa ada tulisan. 

Anehnya, aku merasa penjelasan tentang _magic_ ini juga berhubungan dengan kondisi Sora saat ini. Sayangnya, aku tidak dapat membuktikannya meski penjelasan sangat mirip. Belum tentu _Mr_. Xemnes, maksudku, _Nii-san_, melakukan semua ini. Bisa saja dia kebetulan mengetahui hal aneh yang Sora alami atau ada seseorang yang mengalami hal yang sama seperti Sora. Tapi, firasatku mengatakan ini bukanlah kebetulan. Sora bertemu dengan _Nii-san_ beberapa hari lalu. Jika dugaanku tepat, sehari sebelum dia mulai mengeluarkan wangi aneh. Bisa saja _Nii-san_ melakukan sesuatu padanya, sama seperti tahun lalu. 

Apa pun itu, yang pasti, saat ini kuyakin Sora dalam kondisi buruk. 

"Apa yang kau lakukan dalam kamarku, Riku?" 

Seketika buku yang kupegang terjatuh saat mendengar suara _Nii-san_ dari belakang. Aku berbalik dan melihatnya berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamarnya. Sejak kapan dia di sana? Mengapa aku tidak merasakan kehadirannya? 

Dia mendekat dan mengambil buku yang kujatuhkan. "Jika kau ingin melihat buku-buku penelitianku, kau tidak perlu melakukannya diam-diam. Saya tidak pernah melarangmu untuk melihat-lihat buku penelitianku asalkan kau tidak menghilangkannya." Dia menyerahkan buku yang kujatuhkan padaku.  
Setitik keringat jatuh dari wajahku. Tanganku terasa kaku saat menerimanya kembali. Aku tidak merasakan kemarahan pada nadanya mau pun auranya. 

"Maafkan aku," balasku sambil menatap ke bawah. 

"Tidak apa-apa." 

_Nii-san_ berjalan menuju meja kerjanya dan duduk. Buku yang dibukanya berasal dari sekolah, bukan buku penelitiannya. Aku masih mematung di tempat, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dalam situasi ini. Tertangkap basah olehnya membuatku merasa tidak nyaman. Dia...seperti menungguku berbicara. 

Aku mendesah. "_Nii-san_," satu panggilan dariku langsung membuat tatapannya tertuju padaku, "aku ingin bertanya soal buku ini." Kutunjuk buku yang kuterima darinya. 

"Silahkan." 

"Buku ini, apakah buku ini berisi penelitianmu terhadap _magic_-_magic_ asing yang kau gunakan pada Sora?" 

"Ya." 

Tentunya mataku melebar mendengarnya. "_Nii-san_! Bukankah itu berbahaya!? Bagaimana jika seandainya dia mati, sama seperti korban penelitianmu yang lain!?" Emosi langsung menguasaiku.  
"Riku, sebelum saya menjawabnya, saya akan bertanya padamu, darimana kau tahu korban penelitianku mati? Darimana pendapatmu itu datang?" 

"Dari buku-buku yang lain. Hanya buku penelitian Sora saja yang diberi tanda centang karena dia masih hidup." 

_Nii-san_ tersenyum sinis mendengarnya. "Dengar dan ingat ini baik-baik, Riku, saya akan menghentikan percobaan sebelum orang yang menjadi manusia percobaan saya terbunuh. Bukankah tahun lalu saya juga memberi alternatif pada Sora, jika dia tidak bisa mengalahkan bayangannya, maka saya yang akan menghancurkannya meski dengan sedikit efek samping." 

"'Dengan sedikit efek samping', tetap saja membahayakan!" ujarku bersikeras. 

"Tapi tidak sampai membunuh. Efek sampingnya akan menghilang seiring waktu berlalu," tambahnya dengan tenang. 

"_Nii-san_, bisakah kau membatalkan eksperimen terhadap Sora?" 

"Sayangnya, tidak. Selama dia bisa bertahan dalam eksperimen ini, maka saya tidak akan menghentikan efek _magic_ tersebut." 

Dahiku mengkerut. "Mengapa _Nii-san_ melakukan penelitian ini? Apa tujuan _Nii-san_." 

"Tidak ada. Saya hanya ingin menciptakan berbagai jenis _magic_. Tidak baik menyia-nyiakan bakat yang dimiliki, Riku." 

Kugigit bibir bawahku. Lirikkan mataku berpindah cepat dari lantai, kembali lagi ke _Nii-san_. "Aku sungguh tidak mengerti _Nii-san_." 

"Tidak apa-apa. Kita berbeda 10 tahun, tentu saja selere kita berbeda," balasnya dengan tenang.

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang bahwa ada janji dengan temanmu?" 

"Ya. Aku...pergi sekarang." Kukembalikan buku berisi penelitian Sora di atas meja kerjanya. 

_Nii-san_ mengangguk sebelum aku berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar. 

**Roxas POV  
**

Kutebas sisa Heartless yang menyerang. Semakin lama, jumlah Heartless yang menyerang kami terasa semakin banyak. Apakah ini hanya perasaanku saja? Tidak, ini bukan perasaanku saja. Kemarin juga sama. 

"Ugh, knock it out!" seru Sora sambil melempar keyblade-nya pada Heartless. 

Kurasa dia kesal karena Heartless yang diserangnya menghindar terus. Sudah lebih dari satu jam Heartless itu tidak bisa dikalahkan olehnya. Kuarahkan ujung keyblade-ku pada Heartless. Seharusnya seranganku 100 persen kena karena fokus Heartless itu tertuju pada Sora. 

"Fire!" 

Bola api meluncur dan meledak ketika mengenai Heartless. Sebuah cahaya kecil jatuh setelah Heartless menghilang. 

"Ah! Thunder Crystal!" seru Sora. 

Sora langsung menangkap Thunder Crystal sebelum jatuh ke tanah. 

"Akhirnya! Sudah enam Thunder Crystal yang kita dapatkan!" Sora sangat girang saat semua Crystal yang kami butuhkan telah kami dapatkan. "Ah, tapi mengapa Riku belum datang?" Sora melirik kiri dan kanan. 

Kutatapi jam. "Hampir jam 8 malam. Kita sudah berburu selama 3 jam dan dia masih belum datang."  
Sora menyilangkan tangannya. "Ke mana yah dia?" Kepalanya miring ke samping.  
Kuangkat bahuku. "Bagaimana kalau kita pulang?" 

"Um, baiklah." 

Saat perjalanan pulang, Riku baru menampakkan dirinya. 

"Riku! Mengapa kau baru datang sekarang!?" kata Sora sambil berlari mendekatinya. 

"Maaf. Aku...ada urusan," balas Riku. Senyumannya berbeda dari biasanya. Dia...menyembunyikan sesuatu. Kurasa penting, karena ekspresinya serius sebelum Sora memanggilnya. 

"Sayang sekali, kami sudah mengumpulkan thunder crystal yang kami butuhkan." Sora menjadi murung. 

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku bisa cari sendiri. Sudah gelap, ada baiknya kau tidak ikut daripada kau dikejar oleh puluhan Heartless." 

"Um, hati-hati, Riku." 

Sora berjalan pulang, tapi baru beberapa langkah dia berhenti dan menatapiku. "Kau tidak ikut pulang, Roxas?" Dimiringkan kepalanya. 

"Tidak. Kurasa aku akan menemani Riku," jawabku. 

Herannya, jawabanku membuat Sora tersenyum. Apakah dia senang aku menemani Riku _hunting_? 

"Baiklah. Sampai besok!" 

Sora pun pergi. 

Kutatapi Riku. Tentunya dia tahu alasanku tinggal bersamanya. 

"Katakan, apa yang kau sembunyikan dari Sora?" 

Riku mendesah. "_Mr_. Xemnes yang melakukannya." 

"Melakukannya?" 

"Eksperimen pada Sora. Aroma wangi yang kita cium dari Sora adalah eksperimennya." 

"Dia melakukannya?" Alisku terangkat sebelah. "Ada cara menghentikannya?" 

Riku menggelengkan kepalanya. "Eksperimennya terhadap Sora tidak akan dihentikan selama Sora baik-baik saja dalam menangani semua masalah yang dihadapinya." 

"Itu sudah pasti. Kita tidak mungkin membiarkannya dalam bahaya." Kugigit bibir bawahku. "Kau tidak bisa memintanya menghentikannya?" 

Riku menggelengkan kepalanya sekali lagi. "Dia tidak mau." 

Kami pun mendesah panjang. 

**Sora POV  
**

Gara-gara wangi aneh yang dikeluarkan tubuhku, pagi-pagi _Mom_ memelukku begitu erat dan sulit kali melepaskan diri dari beliau. _Mom_ bilang, hari ini aku wangi sekali dan rasanya beliau ingin aku terus berada di sampingnya. 

Ha ha ha. Sungguh aneh. Sepertinya makin hari wangi ini semakin membuatku takut. Hal pertama yang membuatku takut, aku tidak tahu seberapa kuatnya wangi yang dikeluarkan oleh tubuhku. Kedua, efeknya sepertinya mulai menunjukkan gejala-gejala yang tidak terduga. Ketiga, aku tidak tahu sampai kapan wangi ini terus menghantuiku! 

Brak! 

Ouch, sempurna sudah. Aku tidak memperhatikan langkahku berlari hingga menabrak dinding pagar beton yang begitu keras. Hidungku mengeluarkan darah, dan dahiku juga terluka hingga darah mengalir. Healing _magic_ segera kugunakan untuk menyembuhkan luka dan menghentikan pendarahan. Man, melamun di tengah jalan memang tidak baik. 

Beberapa orang menahan tawa saat melewatiku. Betapa malunya aku saat ditertawakan oleh mereka. Aku bergegas berjalan kembali dengan muka memerah. 

Sesampainya di sekolah, banyak teman-teman sekelasku yang mengatakan, wangiku semakin kuat saja.

Hebatnya, mereka juga seperti merasa ditarik olehku bagaikan magnet dan besi. Berhubung aku khawatir akan terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan, aku segera meminta mereka menjauh meski aku tidak tahu hal buruk apa yang akan terjadi nanti. 

Riku dan Roxas bahkan berkomentar juga soal wangiku yang menguat. Aku pun hanya mendesah mendengarnya. 

Untuk beberapa hari ini, aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi hampir setiap hari kelasku diberi misi _hunting_ Heartless. Sudah dua minggu penuh aku mengeluhkan hal ini, dan tentu saja Riku dan Roxas merasa lelah mendengar keluhan yang sama terus dariku. Roxas bahkan pernah berkata seharusnya aku protes pada guru. Aku sudah mencoba, tapi aku mendapatkan jawaban yang mengejutkan. _Mr_. Axel—dia satu-satunya guru yang berani kuprotes, yang lainnya harus siap-siap menerima hukuman—mengatakan, bahwa misi yang dia berikan bukan atas keinginannya, melainkan perintah _Mr_. Xemnes. Katanya sih item yang kami kumpulkan untuk persiapan Halloween Day yang tinggal hitungan hari lagi. 

Jika berbicara soal Halloween Day, kostum apa yang akan kupakai tahun ini ya? Apakah vampire lagi ataukah yang lain? 

"Hei, Riku, Roxas, tahun ini kalian akan pakai kostum apa?" 

"Tahun lalu kita semua setuju pakai vampire. Bagaimana kalau tahun ini werewolf?" usul Riku. 

"Setuju! Kau setuju, Roxas?" 

Roxas mengangguk. 

"Baiklah! Tahun ini kita pakai kostum werewolf!" seruku dengan semangat. "Aku jadi tidak sabaran menanti datangnya Halloween Day!" 

Riku tersenyum sambil mengangguk. 

Kami pun berpisah karena jalan rumah kami memang berbeda-beda. 

Sehari sebelum Halloween Day, aku mendapatkan mimpi yang mengerikan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada dalam mimpiku, tapi mimpiku mirip sekali dengan mimpi beberapa waktu yang lalu. Gelap dan semuanya terasa kosong. Sesuatu yang membuatku takut berbicara padaku. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia manusia atau bukan, yang pasti, dia seperti menginginkanku. 

Memikirkannya saja membuatku menggigil tanpa sebab yang jelas. Rasanya, sentuhannya dalam mimpi terasa begitu nyata, seakan-akan bahwa mimpi itu nyata. 

Mataku melirik ke cermin yang ada di lemari baju. Pantulan diriku tidak ada yang berbeda. Semuanya normal. 

Aku mendesah. Sebaiknya aku lupakan saja dan fokus akan Halloween nanti malam. Kurasa akan ada hal menarik nanti malam. 

"Sora! Mana kostummu! Katanya mau dicuci sebelum kau pakai nanti malam!" seru _Mom_. 

"Ah! Iya! Sebentar!" Aku baru ingat mengapa aku ke kamar. 

Hari yang masih pagi dan cerah merupakan hari yang cocok untuk menjemur pakaian. Berhubung libur, _Mom_ memintaku membantunya mencuci baju-baju kotor. Mencuci adalah hal yang tidak biasa bagiku. Biasanya kami menggunakan mesin cuci, tapi jika cuciannya hanya sedikit yang pakai tangan saja.  
Aku yang tidak terbiasa mencuci hanya bisa membantu sedikit, sehingga _Mom_ menyuruhku menjemurnya sendiri. Selesai menjemur, aku pun mempunyai waktu santai. Biasanya waktu santaiku kuhabiskan di kamarku. Apa yang kulakukan? Sudah jelas tidur. 

"Aaaaah! Akhirnya waktu santai!" ujarku sambil melempar badanku di atas kasur.  
Kuraih HP-ku, mengecek apakah ada pesan atau tidak. Tidak ada pesan. Baiklah, berarti aku bisa tidur. 

**(-_-)  
**

Gelap, itulah yang tertangkap di mataku. Apakah ini mimpi yang sama? Seketika, aku merasa takut lagi. Kutarik napas dalam dan melangkah. Kutingkatkan kewaspadaanku. Kuyakin dia ada di sini. Siapa pun kau, aku akan melawanmu jika kau mencoba macam-macam padaku. 

"Sora..." 

Dia datang. 

"Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan macam-macam padamu saat ini. Nanti, kita akan bertemu sungguhan. Tidak di tempat gelap ini. Nanti, kau dapat melihatku, sehingga kau bisa tahu mengapa kau begitu takut padaku yang ingin memakanmu." 

Setitik keringat muncul di wajahku. Dia...ingin memakanku? Apakah dia Heartless? 

"Kuyakin kau begitu enak di makan..." 

Hembusan napasnya kurasakan di leherku. Dengan cepat, aku berbalik dan mencoba menendak apa pun yang ada di belakangku. Herannya, tidak satu pun yang tertendang kakiku. Hanya angin. Ketika aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh tanganku, kuhentakkan tanganku dan sentuhan itu menghilang. 

"Aku tidak sabar untuk memakanmu..." 

"Siapa pun kau! Berhentilah bersembunyi dan lawan aku!" seruku dengan kesal. 

"Hehehehe... Aku tidak bersembunyi. Akulah kegelapan itu sendiri." 

"Kau...kegelapan ini!?" 

Mendadak, setitik cahaya muncul. Semakin lama semakin terang. 

"Kita akan bertemu lagi." 

"Ap—tunggu! Jangan pergi du—" 

"Sora...Sora..." 

Siapa? Suaranya familiar. Mengapa cahaya ini semakin silau saja? 

"Sora!" 

Sebuah tamparan langsung membangunkanku. Tentunya aku kaget hingga jantungku berdebar-debar. Kupegangi pipi sambil menatapi _Mom_ yang habis menamparku. 

"Susah sekali kau dibangunkan!" keluh _Mom_ dengan kedua tangan memegangi pinggang. 

Kugosok pipiku yang sakit. "Kau tidak perlu menamparku seperti itu, _Mom_." Pipiku menggelembung. 

"Bagaimana _Mom_ tidak kesal!? Sudah 10 menit _Mom_ mencoba membangunkanmu dan kau tidur seperti mayat hidup yang tidak akan terbangun, hingga kau benar-benar ingin bangun!" 

"Memangnya ada apa sih?" tanyaku dengan wajah cembetut. 

_Mom_ mendesah dalam. Dia tidak menjawab, hanya menunjuk jam kamarku. Seketika mulutku menganga. Sudah jam 18:43. Astaga! Perayaan Halloween di sekolah 'kan jam 19:00!  
"Segera berdiri dan lepaskan seluruh pakaianmu! _Mom_ akan membantumu mengenakan kostum," perintahnya. 

"Y-ya!" Aku melompat turun dan segera melepaskan pakaianku. 

_Mom_ benar-benar memakaikan seluruh kostumku dengan sigap. Meski selesai memakai kostum dalam 5 menit lebih sedikit, tapi aku lupa menyiapkan gigi taring palsu. Parahnya, aku lupa menyimpannya di mana. 

"Di mana!? Di mana!?" Kepanikkan menyerangku setelah 5 menit berlalu. 

_Mom_ pun sibuk mengobrak-abrik isi laci mejaku dan juga lemari baju. Sayangnya, hingga pukul 19:00, aku dan _Mom_ tidak menemukannya. 

"_Aw man_! Terpaksa pergi tanpa gigi taring!" 

"Bagaimana kalau kau tanya Roxas? Siapa tahu dia memiliki gigi taring cadangan?" 

"_Nice idea_!" 

Kuraih HP-ku. Sambil berlari keluar menuju pintu keluar, kuhubungi nomor HP Roxas. 

Tut... 

Tut... 

Tut... 

Klik. 

"Ya?" 

"Roxas! Kau punya gigi taring palsu yang menganggur tidak!?" 

"Ouch, Sora. Kau jangan berteriak sekeras itu. Telingaku sakit hingga berdengung." 

"_Sorry_..." 

"Aku memiliki satu gigi taring yang tidak terpakai, tapi kau harus mengambilnya di rumahku karena aku sudah di sekolah." 

"_Okay! Thanks_, Roxas!" Panggilan langsung kuakhiri. 

Lariku kupercepat menuju rumah Roxas. Aneh. Aku merasa debaran jantungku meningkat, seperti mengkhawatirkan sesuatu dan juga seperti merasakan bahaya. Sesaat, kurasakan bahaya mendekat hingga lariku terhenti mendadak. Aku berbalik dengan cepat sambil memanggil keyblade, tapi tidak ada apa-apa di belakangku. Keyblade-ku menghilang. Aku memperhatikan sekitarku, memastikan benar-benar tidak ada bahaya. 

Tadi itu...apa? 

"Permisi, Tante!" seruku saat membunyikan bel rumah Roxas. 

Pintu terbuka beberapa saat kemudian. 

"Oh, Sora! Ada apa kemari? Roxas sudah berangkat ke sekolah beberapa puluh menit yang lalu." 

"Saya tahu, Tante. Saya kemari karena ingin meminjam gigi taring palsu. Saya sudah meminta izin pada Roxas." 

"Oh _I see_. Ayo masuk. Tante akan mengambilkannya untukmu." 

"Aku menunggu di sini saja, Tante. Aku sudah terlambat." 

"Baiklah. Tunggu sebentar ya." 

Selagi menunggu, aku pun menatapi sekitarku. Aneh. Sesaat tadi, aku seperti merasakan bahaya lagi. Sentuhan di bahuku mengagetkanku hingga kutepis tangan tersebut. 

"Ah!" teriak ibu Roxas dengan kaget. 

"Oh, maafkan saya!" 

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau sepertinya waspada. Ada apa, Sora?" Ibu Roxas mengelus tangannya yang kutepis. 

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya...perasaanku saja," jawabku dengan ragu. 

Kuterima gigi taring palsu dari ibu Roxas, lalu pergi menuju sekolah. Aku tidak tahu mengapa tahun ini, Halloween Day dirayakan di sekolah. Dari yang kudengar-dengar, tempat perayaan Halloween memang selalu berbeda-beda setiap tahunnya. 

Sora...

Seketika aku pun menoleh ke belakang. Aku tidak mendengarkan suara, tapi serasa ada yang memanggilku...tanpa suara. 

Tubuhku merinding. Debaran jantungku pun meningkat karena merasakannya. Bunyi detak jantungku terdengar sangat jelas. Mendadak aku menatapi langit gelap tanpa adanya bintang maupun rembulan. Seakan-akan, seluruh dunia ini diselimuti oleh kegelapan. 

Ini pasti perasaanku saja. Hari sedang mendung. Mungkin saja malam ini akan hujan...  
Kakiku melangkah dengan kaku. Lariku serasa aneh, seakan-akan kehilangan keseimbangan, tapi tidak sampai membuatku jatuh. Tenanglah, sebentar lagi aku akan sampai di sekolah. 

Suasana Halloween dalam sekolah membuatku sangat lega. Banyak murid berlalu-lalang dengan kostum berbagai jenis. Di tengah puluhan murid, kucari Roxas dan Riku. Yang pertama kali kutemukan bukan Roxas maupun Riku, melainkan _Mr_. Saix, wakil kepala sekolah. Dia memanggilku saat melihatku.  
Kudekati dengan wajah bingung. Ekspresinya yang selalu dingin membuatku bertanya-tanya. 

"Sora, berhubung kau datang terlambat, segeralah pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah." 

"Uh, kalau saya boleh tahu, mengapa? Apakah karena saya terlambat?" 

"Sebenarnya, bukan itu. Kau akan mengetahuinya setelah pergi ke ruang kepala sekolah." 

"Baiklah." 

Hatiku bertanya-tanya mengapa aku dipanggil. Mungkinkah ada hal yang penting? Tapi mengapa harus hari ini? 

"Permisi," kataku setelah mengetuk pintu ruang kepala sekolah. 

Saat pintu kubuka, ruangannya gelap. Tidak ada siapa pun di dalam. Kuputuskan untuk tidak masuk. Bukan karena tidak ada orang, tapi entah mengapa saat ini aku ingin menghindari tempat gelap. Aku merasa seperti ada bahaya jika aku memasuki ruangan gelap. Tapi, ataukah mungkin aku tidak ingin masuk karena khawatir soal mimpiku yang selalu gelap dan hampa? 

Mengapa sekarang aku merasa bahwa ada seseorang di dalam ruangan kepala sekolah? Tapi, benarkah yang kurasakan itu benar-benar seseorang, bukan hal lain? 

"Sora." 

Terkejut. Itulah yang kurasakan saat seseorang memanggil namaku. Padahal nadanya tidak tinggi. 

"_Mr_. Xemnes," kataku saat menoleh padanya. 

"Mengapa kau berdiri di luar? Masuklah ke dalam." 

"Oh, um, ya. Tapi, mengapa ruangan Anda gelap?" 

_Mr_. Xemnes terdiam sejenak. "Saat aku keluar, ruangan ini tidak gelap." 

"Jadi...?" 

Bintik-bintik kekuningan muncul di sekeliling dinding ruang kepala sekolah. Sosok Heartless keluar dari setiap bayangan. Di antara puluhan Heartless, hanya ada satu Heartless mencolok. Seekor Heartless bersayap seperti kelelawar. Memiliki dua tandung yang berwarna hitam, sama seperti kulitnya. Dia terbang melayang di atas lantai. 

"Aku datang sesuai janjiku." 

Kata-kata tanpa suara. Jangan-jangan... 

"Invisible," ujar _Mr_. Xemnes dengan waspada. 

"Huh?" Aku bingung mendengarnya. 

"Heartless itu adalah Heartless kuat, melebihi Heartless level tinggi yang pernah kau hadapi. Bisa dikatakan, Heartless ini adalah _Prince of _Heartless." 

"_Prince of _Heartless?" ulangku dengan nada tidak percaya. 

"Dibandingkan Heartless lain, dia tidak hanya menyerang manusia, tapi juga memakan hati manusia dan mengambil alih seluruh tubuhmu. Heartless ini berkomunikasi menggunakan telepati." 

Aku sungguh terkejut saat Invisible meluncur dan menyerangku yang tanpa pertahanan. Tubuhku membentur dinding setelah terlempar akibat serangan Invisible. _Mr_. Xemnes langsung menyerang Invisible, sehingga aku dapat memulihkan kondisiku. 

Guru-guru berdatangan. Kurasa akibat bunyi benturanku yang begitu keras. Bukan hanya guru-guru, beberapa murid berlarian menyusul. Ingin melihat apa yang terjadi. 

"Apa yang terjadi!?" _Mr_. Axel langsung bertanya padaku ketika aku menjauhi Invisible yang sedang melawan _Mr_. Xemnes. 

"Heartless mendadak menyerang." 

Para guru pun mengeluarkan senjata masing-masing. Wow, baru pertama kali ini aku melihat mereka berkumpul dan siap bekerja sama mengalahkan Heartless. 

Satu per satu guru menyerang Invisible. Tapi bukan hanya Invisible saja Heartless satu-satunya yang ada di sini. Heartless lain—tentunya yang lemah, keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah dan hebatnya, semuanya berlari ke arahku. 

Panik. Aku pun langsung berlari menelusuri lorong-lorong sekolah sambil menembakkan _magic_ di belakang. Masih sambil berlari, aku dapat melihat Roxas dari kejauhan. 

"Roxaaaaaas!" seruku sambil melambaikan tanganku. 

Roxas yang membelakangiku pun menoleh. Seketika, ekspresi terkejut muncul di wajahnya. 

"Lariiiiii!" seruku ketika sudah berada cukup dekat dengannya. 

Kami pun lari bersama. 

"Soraaaa! Ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya sih!?" Nada Roxas menunjukkan keheranannya yang amat mendalam. 

Aku pun terkekeh. "Mungkin sudah lebih dari dua?" 

"Sepertinya ada sepuluh kali lebih! Siap-siap berbalik dan tembakkan _magic_ bersama-sama!" perintahnya. 

"_Roger_!" 

"Satu..." 

"Dua..." 

"Sekarang!" 

Aku dan Roxas sama-sama berbalik sambil mengarahkan keyblade kami pada Heartless. 

"Flame Burst!" 

Dua api besar meluncur dari keyblade kami. Kedua api itu saling berputar membentuk spiral hingga menabrak puluhan Heartless yang mengejarku. Hebatnya, dinding sekolah ikut hancur bersama para Heartless. Astaga, kuyakin nilaiku akan dikurangi akibat ini. 

"Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa kau bisa dikejar Heartless? Apalagi ini di dalam sekolah," tanya Roxas dengan heran. 

"Jika kau bertanya apa yang terjadi, aku tidak tahu. Mengapa aku dikejar Heartless, karena ruang kepala sekolah mendadak dikerumuni oleh Heartless dan aku pun dikejar." 

"Ruang kepala sekolah?" 

Aku mengangguk. "Di mana Riku? Kukira dia bersamamu karena sejak tadi aku tidak menemukannya." 

"Tidak. Sejak tadi aku tidak bersamanya. Kukira dia bersamamu, maka dari itu aku mencarimu." 

"Oh. Kira-kira di mana dia?" 

Roxas menangkat bahu. Roxas beraksi seperti kaget. Belum sempat menanyakan ada apa, Roxas menarikku menunduk dan dapat kurasakan angin berhembus di atas kepalaku. Sebuah benturan keras mengagetkanku. 

Invisible, itulah Heartless yang kulihat saat melihat bekas benturan. Belum sempat bangun, cakram milik _Mr_. Axel melayang melewati kami dan mengenai Invisible. 

"Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan!? Cepatlah lari!" seru _Mr_. Axel. 

Roxas segera menarikku berlari menjauh, melewati _Mr_s. Larxene yang memegangi pisau beraliran sengatan listrik. Pisau tersebut dilempar. Begitu mengenai Invisible, sengatannya menguat berkali-kali lipat seperti _magic_ thundega. Wow! Pasti sakit sekali. _Mr_. Saix dengan cepat menyerang Invisible dengan heavy sword-nya yang besar. Sekali hantam, lantai sekolah retak parah. 

Aku langsung sweat drop melihatnya. Sepertinya mereka akan menghancurkan sekolah agar dapat mengalahkan Heartless itu. 

"_Hey, Kiddo_, perhatikan langkahmu berlari," ujar _Mr_. Xigbar saat kami melintasinya. Dia mencoba mengunci posisi Invisible sebelum menembakkan gun miliknya. 

_Mr_. Xemnes berada tidak jauh darinya. 

"Pergilah menuju _Mr_. Zexion. Dia ada di ruangan praktek. Di sana adalah tempat teraman karena dilindungi oleh _magic_-nya." 

Aku dan Roxas mengangguk. 

Sialnya, tengah jalan Heartless lemah justru bermunculan di mana-mana. Dengan gesit, kutebas satu per satu Heartless yang menyerang kami. 

Atap sekolah mendadak berlubang. Sesuatu, bukan, invisible baru saja datang dengan menghancurkan atap sebagai jalan masuk. Aku dan Roxas bersiap-siap menyerangnya. Jika dugaanku benar, dia akan menyerangku terlebih dahulu. 

"Berikan hatimu..." 

Setitik keringat jatuh dari wajahku. 

"Berikan tubuhmu untukku..." 

Sepertinya dia sangat lapar dan ingin segera memakan hatiku. Aku melangkah mundur perlahan. Ini sangat berbahaya. Aku mau pun Roxas bukan tandingannya. Seandainya saja Riku ada di sini, mungkin kami bertiga bisa mengalahkannya bersama-sama. 

Riku, kau di mana? 

"Dia datang!" seru Roxas.

Roxas yang berada di depanku menahan pukulan invisible. Dia terseret mundur beberapa langkah ketika menahannya. Kakiku berlari dan melompat melewati Roxas dan invisible. Begitu mendarat, aku mencoba menyerang Invisible dari belakang. 

Seranganku memang mengenainya, tapi tidak terlalu berefek. Aku segera mundur begitu dia berbalik dan membiarkan Roxas menyerangnya sesuka hati. Dia tidak memperdulikan Roxas. Dia hanya terfokus ingin memakanku. 

Begitu Invisible melesat kearahku, tentunya aku bersiap menghindar. Saat menghindar, muncul air di depan Invisible. Air tersebut pun mengurungnya dan kugunakan kesempatan ini untuk menjauh.  
"Ke sini!" seru _Mr_. Demyx. 

Aku dan Roxas segera mengikuti _Mr_. Demyx. Dia tidak sendirian, ada _Mr_. Xaldin dan _Mr_. Luxord bersamanya. 

"Mengapa kalian tidak segera evakuasi ke tempat _Mr_. Zexion? Itu merepotkan kami yang harus mencari murid-murid yang belum evakuasi," kata _Mr_. Demyx. 

"Sebenarnya, kami sedang menuju ke sana, tapi di tengah jalan, Invisible datang menyerang kami," balas Roxas. 

Ledakkan kuat langsung mengambil perhatian kami. Sosok Invisible muncul dibalik asap. 

"Uh-oh! Dia sudah menghancurkan _magic_-ku! Saatnya lari anak-anak!" seru _Mr_. Demyx sambil mendorongku dan Roxas. 

Seketika _Mr_. Xaldin menahan Invisible dengan beberapa tombaknya. Serangan yang bertubi-tubi darinya mengenai Invisible. Herannya, serangan _Mr_. Xaldin sepertinya tidak terlalu melukai Invisible.  
Berusaha mengejar kami, Invisible memukul tombak _Mr_. Xaldin yang menghalangi jalannya. _Mr_. Luxord melempar kartunya. Kartunya berubah menjadi raksasa dan menjadi dinding penghalang. 

"Kartu itu hanya dapat menahan beberapa serangan. Sebaiknya kita bergegas," ujar _Mr_. Demyx dengan cengiran. 

Aku dan Roxas bingung melihatnya menyengir. 

"_Ice Path_!" seru _Mr_. Demyx. 

Beberapa koridor sekolah diselimuti oleh lapisan es tipis. Sepertinya sebuah jalan menuju ruang latihan, soalnya ada beberapa koridor yang tidak diselimuti es. Tapi mengapa jalan menuju ke sana diselimuti es? 

"Kuyakin ini sedikit dingin," kata _Mr_. Demyx. 

Mendadak aku dan Roxas didorong hingga terjatuh di atas koridor es. 

"Waaaah!" seruku dan Roxas. 

Kami meluncur di atas jalur es ini dengan cepat, meninggalkan _Mr_. Demyx yang melambaikan tangan. 

"Sebaiknya kalian segera ke sana, karena masih ada satu murid lagi yang belum kami amankan."  
Satu murid lagi? Tanpa bisa menanyakan siapa murid tersebut, kami berdua meluncur mengikuti jalur es ini. Herannya, setiap kali mencoba berhenti, usaha kami sia-sia. Bahkan memperlambat luncuran juga susah, padahal tempat ini datar. 

Aku dan Roxas terguling-guling masuk ke dalam ruang latihan saat jalur es berakhir. _Mr_. Zexion dan seluruh murid di sana menatapi kami yang saling menimpa satu sama lain. 

"Tinggal satu orang lagi," kata _Mr_. Zexion sambil menutup pintu ruang latihan. 

"Ouch..." Aku bangun sambil memegangi bagian tubuhku yang sakit. "Maaf, _Mr_. Zexion, siapakah orang yang satu lagi?" 

_Mr_. Zexion mendesah. "Teman kalian." 

"Teman kami?" Aku pun bertanya-tanya. 

"Riku." 

Mataku melebar. "Riku!?" 

"Ya. Sebenarnya, tadi dia sudah ada di sini. Berhubung kalian berdua masih hilang, maka dia pun keluar dan mencari kalian." 

"Aku harus mencarinya!" 

"Tidak boleh." 

Larangan dari _Mr_. Zexion langsung memadamkan semangatku. "Kenapa?" 

"Pertama, jika dia berhasil ditemukan dan kembali kemari, ketika dia tidak menemukan kalian berdua, otomatis dia akan mengendap-endap keluar lagi. Kedua, jika kuizinkan kalian keluar, ada kemungkinan besar Riku sudah ditemukan dan akan segera dibawa kembali kemari. Dia pasti akan kecewa mengetahui bahwa seharusnya kalian sudah ada di sini, tapi tidak ada." 

"Tapi..." 

"Tidak. Ada. Kata. Tapi. Lagi. Mengerti?" tanya _Mr_. Zexion sambil menyipitkan matanya. 

Pandangannya begitu menusuk dan kurasa dia tidak senang jika ada murid yang melanggar perintahnya.  
Aku tersenyum dengan tawa lemah. Tentu saja aku tidak berani melawannya. Dari kata-katanya saja sudah seperti ancaman. 

Aku dan Roxas pun bergabung dengan murid lainnya. 

Dapat kurasakan guncangan kecil di sini. Menurutku, ada sebuah ledakkan—_magic_ pastinya—terjadi di dekat sini. Kuyakin ledakan itu dari salah seorang guru. Perkiraanku adalah _Mr_. Xaldin. Dia merupakan guru terkuat di sekolah ini, dari segi fisik. Untuk _magic_, pastinya _Mr_. Zexion. Semua _magic_ dikuasainya. Tapi, dia bukan tipe guru yang suka mengotori tangannya, sehingga selalu menjadi pendukung daripada menyerang. 

Dinding ruang latihan di sebelah barat hancur. Hebatnya, hancur bukan karena serangan Heartless maupun _magic_, melainkan karena benturan antara manusia dan dinding. 

_Mr_s. Marluxia-lah orang yang membentur dinding hingga hancur. Dia bangun dengan kesal dan berjalan keluar melewati dinding yang hancur. Aku melihat _Mr_s. Larxene bersamanya melawan...Invisible? Dia sudah kemari? Cepat sekali. 

"Sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan selain turun tangan," kata _Mr_. Zexion sambil mendesah.  
Barrier muncul di sekitar murid-murid, termasuk aku dan Roxas yang berada di dalamnya. Pelindung ini berfungsi melindungi kami dari serangan Heartless. Heartless pun tidak bisa memasuki barrier ini, sehingga kami aman selama di dalam sini. 

_Mr_. Zexion membantu _Mr_. Marluxia dan juga _Mr_s. Larxene menyerang Invisible. Heartless lemah pun bermunculan dan mencoba menyerang barrier selagi mereka bertiga menyerang. Tindakkan Heartless lemah itu pun percuma. Barrier ini tidak akan hancur meski diserang berkali-kali. Tapi, jika yang menyerang barrier ini adalah Invisible, ada kemungkinan barrier ini retak, meski kecil. 

Invisible dikalahkan, Heartless lemah segera berlarian menyelamatkan diri. Aman? Benarkah sudah aman? Jika Invisible semudah itu dikalahkan, bukankah berarti _Mr_. Xemnes dan yang lainnya sebelum _Mr_. Zexion, _Mr_. Marluxia, dan _Mr_s. Larxene sudah mengalahkannya? 

"Baiklah anak-anak. Jangan keluar dari barrier. Situasi masih belum aman," perintah _Mr_. Zexion.  
Alisku terangkat sebelah? Masih belum aman, katanya? 

**Riku POV  
**

_Mr_. Xemnes, _Mr_. Axel, _Mr_. Saix, dan _Mr_. Xigbar berdiri di depan ruang kepala sekolah. Sudah dua kali Invisible dikalahkan, tapi lagi-lagi Invisible muncul, dari tempat ini. 

Portal yang ada di ruangan ini tidak bisa ditutup. Entah apa penyebabnya. Yang pasti, mereka berempat sedang mendiskusikan bagaimana caranya agar dapat menutup paksa portal itu. 

Jujur, kegelapan di dalam ruangan tersebut membuatku tidak nyaman. Seakan-akan, ada bahaya yang begitu besar jika kita mencoba memasukinya. Jika dugaanku tepat, sekali masuk, maka tidak akan bisa keluar. Gelap dan hitam pekat. Kegelapannya terasa begitu dalam, sedalam lautan yang amat dalam hingga beribu-ribu meter. 

Dari portal, kegelapan menjulur keluar. Seketika, kami semua waspada karena tahu bahwa Invisible akan keluar lagi dari sana. 

"Lapar..." 

Kata-kata tanpa suaranya seketika membuatku merinding. Seperti yang _Mr_. Xemnes katakan. Dia menginginkan hati dan tubuh manusia untuk menghilangkan rasa laparnya. 

"Berikan padaku... Manusia yang begitu lezat... Aromanya sungguh menggiurkan..." 

Setitik keringat jatuh dari wajahku. Meski aku tidak yakin siapa yang dimaksudnya, tapi entah mengapa aku teringat akan Sora. Wangi tubuhnya sungguh menyengat. Bahkan aku masih bisa menciumnya dengan jelas. 

"Saix, Axel, panggil yang lain. Kita butuh semua anggota untuk menutup paksa portal ini," perintah _Mr_. Xemnes. 

_Mr_. Saix dan _Mr_. Axel mengangguk dan berlari pergi. Tersisa aku, _Mr_. Xemnes, _Mr_. Vexen, dan Xigbar.  
Aku menghindar saat Invisible menyerang. _Mr_. Xemnes segera menyerang, dibantu _Mr_. Vexen dan _Mr_. Xigbar. Aku tidak ingin berdiam diri saja. Kubantu _Mr_. Xemnes menyerangnya. Satu per satu seranganku mengenainya yang berfokus pada _Mr_. Xemnes. Kulempar Keyblade-ku dan berteriak 'Thunder'. Saat Keyblade mengenainya, petir menyambar mengenai keyblade-ku. 

Keyblade terbang kembali dan kutangkap. Bersama dengan _Mr_. Xemnes, kami menyerangnya bersama-sama sekuat tenaga hingga Invisible kalah. 

Tentunya ini belum berakhir. Selama portal masih terbuka, maka Invisible akan kembali lagi kemari.  
Pandanganku berpindah. Aroma Sora menguat. Apakah dia mendekat kemari? 

_Mr_. Zexion, _Mr_. Marluxia, dan _Mr_s. Larxene datang bersama _Mr_. Axel. Di belakang mereka, Sora dan Roxas terlihat mengendap-endap mengikuti mereka. Sayangnya, Sora tidak pandai mengendap-endap meski sudah dibantu oleh Roxas. 

"Bagaimana dengan murid-murid lain?" tanya _Mr_. Xemnes pada _Mr_. Zexion. 

"Mereka aman dalam pelindung yang saya buat. Asalkan mereka tidak keluar." 

"Kau tidak perlu bersembunyi di sana, Sora, Roxas. Kami akan kesulitan melindungi kalian jika kalian jauh dari kami," kata _Mr_. Xemnes. 

Sora pun keluar sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Kuyakin dia malu karena ketahuan dari persembunyiannya. Roxas memegangi dahinya. Sepertinya dia tahu penyebab mereka ketahuan karena Sora yang terlambat bersembunyi. 

"Riku! Aku dan Roxas sangat mencemaskanmu!" kata Sora saat dia mendekatiku. 

"Aku justru mencemaskan kalian, maka dari itu aku mencari kalian," balasku sambil mendesah. 

"Dan seharusnya kalian bertiga berlindung dalam barrier," kata _Mr_. Zexion tepat di samping kami. 

Dari wajahnya aku tahu dia marah padaku yang melarikan diri dari tempat perlindungan. Tapi sepertinya bukan hanya aku saja, dia juga marah pada Sora dan Roxas yang ikut-ikutan menyelinap keluar. 

_Mr_. Zexion menjauh saat dipanggil oleh _Mr_. Xemnes. 

"Oh ya, Sora, keputusanmu datang kemari menurutku tidak tepat." 

"Mengapa, Riku?" 

"Aku tidak yakin, tapi sepertinya, Invisible mengincarmu." 

Sora pun terdiam beberapa saat. Sambil menunggu Sora membalas, kudengarkan diskusi _Mr_. Xemnes dengan guru lainnya. _Mr_. Vexen dan _Mr_. Zexion merupakan pakar ahli dalam bidang _magic_, sehingga yang paling banyak memberi saran adalah mereka berdua. Mereka segera bertindak. Dibuatlah _magic_ circle yang mengelilingi portal. Sebisa mungkin mereka tidak menginjak portal karena khawatir terisap ke dalam portal. Belum selesai membuat _magic_ circle, Invisible keluar dan langsung menyerang Sora.  
Begitu cepat gerakkannya sampai-sampai aku lengah dan bereaksi beberapa detik setelah Sora terkena serangan. Satu pukulan dariku melepaskan cengkraman Invisible dari Sora. Satu pukulan dari Roxas menjauhkan sedikit jarak Invisible dengan Sora. Tiga tembakkan _magic_ dari Sora melempar Invisible cukup jauh darinya. 

Para guru bergegas menyelesaikan _magic_ circle yang sepertinya masih lama. Tiga orang, _Mr_. Xemnes, _Mr_. Zexion, dan _Mr_. Vexen sedang merapalkan _magic_, sehingga tidak satu pun dari mereka membantu kami. 

Aku dan Roxas maju di depan Sora. Bisa dikatakan kami tameng hidup agar Sora tidak dimakan oleh Invisible. Sora kuperintahkan untuk tidak ikut menyerang, tapi dia bisa membantu kami dengan _magic_. 

"Riku!" seru Roxas ketika aku sedang memikirkan strategi. 

Sedikit lengah, Invisible terbang melewatiku dan mendekati Sora. Sora yang telah siaga tentu menangkis serangan Invisible sambil menjauh darinya. 

Roxas melompat Invisible dan mendarat di depan Sora, lalu menyerang Invisible, bersamaan denganku yang hendak menyerangnya dari belakang. Meski kami tidak membicarakan strategi menyerang, entah mengapa aku dan dia seperti bisa menebak apa yang sedang dipikirkan masing-masing. Aku dan Roxas menjepit Invisible agar tidak dapat bergerak dalam serangan kami. 

"Alright guys! Jangan bergerak! Serahkan finishing attack-nya padaku!" seru Sora sambil melompat.  
Meski Sora menyuruh kami tidak bergerak, setitik keringat muncul di wajahku. Aku meragukan serangannya. Kuyakin serangannya akan mengenaiku atau Roxas, meski hanya sedikit. 

"Take this! Aeriel Sweep!" 

Sora pun berputar-putar 360 derajat secara vertikal selama beberapa kali. Serangannya tidak mengenaiku, tapi apakah mengenai Roxas? 

**Roxas POV  
**

Setitik keringat jatuh dari wajahku. Serangan Sora nyaris mengenaiku. Hanya satu senti jarak senjatanya dengan wajahku. 

Invisible kalah. Aku pun terdiam sambil menunduk, sebelum akhirnya mencubit kedua pipi Sora sekuat tenaga. 

"Sudah berapa kali seranganmu nyaris mengenaiku, Sora," kataku dengan marah. 

"Sowwy." Sora mengucapkan kata maaf dengan tidak jelas. 

Kulepaskan cubitanku. Bekas cubitan itu memerah. Sora menggosok pipinya dengan ekspresi kesakitan.  
Kami bertiga menatapi ke arah _Mr_. Xemnes dan yang lain. _Magic_ circle, yang penuh dengan garis-garis yang tidak jelas, ditambah dengan tulisan asing yang tidak terbaca olehku, telah selesai dibuat. 

Mereka semua merapalkan _magic_. Masing-masing dari diri mereka bersinar dan menunjukkan element masing-masing. _Magic_ circle bersinar. Mendadak bergerak seperti memutar perlahan-lahan mengikuti arah jam. Portal yang berada di ruang kepala sekolah perlahan mengecil, tapi tidak menghilang sepenuhnya. 

"Ini akan menahan portalnya sementara waktu," kata _Mr_. Xemnes pada seluruh guru. 

"Jadi, ada kemungkinan _magic_ circle ini hancur dan portal terbuka lebar lagi?" tanya Sora dengan cemas. 

"Bisa dikatakan, ya. Maka untuk sementara ini, ruangan ini akan terkunci rapat untuk mencegah hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan." 

Sora menatapi Riku yang mendesah. Ekspresinya mengkerut sejenak, lalu kembali normal saat menatapi _Mr_. Xemnes. Sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang dipikirkan olehnya, tapi aku tidak berkomentar banyak.  
"_Mr_. Xemnes, bisakah ada menghilangkan wangi aneh yang ada pada Sora?" Riku menatapi matanya. 

"Huh? Anda bisa?" Sora terkejut mengetahuinya. 

_Mr_. Xemnes mendesah pelan. "Baiklah." 

Di belakang _Mr_. Xemnes, aku dapat mendengar _Mr_s. Larxene berbisik-bisik dengan _Mr_. Vexen, _Mr_. Zexion, _Mr_. Axel, dan _Mr_. Xigbar. Tidak begitu jelas, tapi aku seperti mendengar kata 'Lihat? Seperti yang kukatakan'. _Mr_. Axel pun mengangkat bahu dan membisikkan, 'Baiklah, aku kalah'. Ekspresi _Mr_. Vexen seperti kesal. Dia mengatakan 'cih' dengan pelan. _Mr_. Xigbar juga kesal sambil menggosok kepalanya. Hanya _Mr_. Zexion yang tidak kesal. Dia menunjukkan senyum kemenangan. Kira-kira, apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan? Apakah ada hubungannya dengan Sora dan _Mr_. Xemnes? 

Saat _Mr_. Xemnes melirik pada yang bergosip, mereka segera berhenti dan bergegas pergi bersama yang lain. Tersisa aku, Sora, Riku, dan _Mr_. Xemnes. 

"Mendekatlah." 

Sora mendekati _Mr_. Xemnes dan menatapinya. Telapak tangan _Mr_. Xemnes berada di depan wajah Sora. Cahaya transparan menyinari Sora sesaat setelah _Mr_. Xemnes merapalkan _magic_. Mata Sora perlahan terpejam. Mungkin terasa nyaman seperti _magic_ healing? Wangi tubuh Sora berkurang perlahan-lahan, hingga hilang total. Cahaya menghilang dan _Mr_. Xemnes menjauhkan tangannya. Tapi mengapa Sora masih memejamkan matanya? Jangan bilang dia... 

"Sora!" seruku sambil mencoba menangkapnya yang tumbang. 

Bersamaan dengan Riku, kami menangkap Sora. Dia benar-benar tidur. Astaga... 

"Sepertinya event Halloween terpaksa kita tunda. Kalian boleh pulang sekarang. Hati-hati," kata _Mr_.

Xemnes sambil berjalan pergi meninggalkan kami. 

Dibantu Riku, kami merangkul Sora hingga sampai di rumahnya. Ibunya cukup kaget melihat kami mengantar Sora yang tengah tertidur. 

Aku dan Riku pun pergi meninggalkan rumah Sora setelah membawa Sora ke kamarnya. Sunyi. Tidak ada satu pun suara ketika kami jalan bersama. Sesekali aku melirik Riku yang memasukkan tangannya dalam saku. Aku pun mendesah. 

"Kurasakan akan memakan waktu lama bagi Sora untuk memilih." 

"Ya." 

Kami diam lagi. 

"Roxas..." 

Kutatapi Riku. 

"Wangi aneh yang kau cium dari Sora, itu _magic_ _Mr_. Xemnes." 

Aku tidak terkejut mendengarnya. Mendengar gosip para guru tadi, aku dapat menduga memang _Mr_. Xemnes yang melakukannya. Hanya dia juga yang dapat menghilangkan wangi aneh itu. 

"Dia menggunakan Sora sebagai umpan." Riku menatapi langit. "Umpan memancing keluar Invisible."  
Aku tidak berkomentar. Menunggunya melanjutkan lagi. 

"Dia ingin mengalahkan Queen of Heartless. Sayangnya, yang terpancing _Prince of _Heartless. Apakah kau tahu soal _Queen of_ Heartless?" 

"Aku hanya mengetahui bahwa Queen of Heartless adalah ibu bagi semua Heartless." 

"Benar, tapi lebih dari itu. Heartless bertahan hidup di dunia ini karena kegelapan dalam hati manusia. Kegelapan adalah sumber makanan utama, dan hati manusia adalah makanan langka bagi mereka. Queen of Heartless adalah Heartless yang paling banyak memakan kegelapan karena dia terus memproduksi Heartless baru dalam jumlah yang tidak sedikit." 

"Dan jika Queen of Heartless dapat dikalahkan, apakah Heartless tidak akan muncul lagi?" 

"Tidak. Itu tidak menjamin Heartless tidak akan muncul lagi. Jika Queen of Heartless kalah, ada kemungkinan salah satu Heartless yang dilahirkan olehnya akan menggantikannya." 

"Berarti, percuma saja jika dikalahkan." 

"Begitulah yang kupikirkan. Tapi..." 

Riku pun hening. 

**Riku POV **

Aku tidak melanjutkan kata-kataku. Masih dapat kuingat jelas sebuah buku catatan tentang penelitian Queen of Heartless yang _Nii-san_ tulis.

Saat itu, sesaat sebelum aku meninggalkan kamarnya, dia bertanya padaku apakah aku ada membaca buku berjudul 'Heartless History'. Saat itu kukatakan tidak, maka dia menyuruhku membacanya sebelum pergi. 

Aku tahu selama ini beberapa orang guru dapat mengendalikan Heartless, meski tidak sempurna mengontrolnya, tapi untuk mengontrol Heartless, memerlukan kegelapan di hati. Di buku itu, tertuliskan beberapa teori mengendalikan Heartless dan juga tingkat-tingkat kesulitan mengontrol setiap Heartless. Yang paling kucemaskan, adalah Queen of Heartless. Siapa pun yang dapat mengendalikannya, maka dia akan menjadi orang yang berbahaya, begitulah kesimpulanku setelah membacanya. 

"Hey, mengapa kau berhenti?" tanya Roxas dengan dahi mengkerut. 

Aku masih mendiaminya. 

Seandainya _Nii-san_ berniat memancing Queen of Heartless keluar dan mencoba mengontrolnya, apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah itu? Damn, aku sungguh tidak bisa mengerti isi pikirannya yang membingungkan. 

"Tidak apa-apa." 

Dahi Roxas mengkerut mendengarnya. "Ya sudah. Sampai jumpa besok." 

"Ya." 

Kami berpisah, berjalan di jalan masing-masing. 

**Sora POV  
**

Mata terbuka. Gelap, tapi samar-samar aku melihat-lihat bahwa ini kamarku. Astaga! Jangan bilang aku tertidur!? Sungguh memalukan... 

Kuraba-raba meja di samping kasurku. Kucari lampu tidur dan menyalakannya. Ternyata jam 5 pagi.  
Kira-kira, apa yang terjadi ya setelah _Mr_. Xemnes menyembuhkanku? 

Sekitar jam 6 pagi, aku keluar menuju dapur setelah mandi. _Mom_ sudah menyiapkan makanan. 

"Pagi," sapaku sambil menggeser kursi yang merapat di meja. 

"Oh, pagi. Tidak biasanya kau bangun sepagi ini." 

Aku tertawa mendengarnya. Memang benar. 

"Kemarin kau diantar oleh Riku dan Roxas. Mereka bilang kau tertidur di sekolah dan sulit dibangunkan."  
Sekali lagi aku tertawa, tapi pelan dengan perasaan malu. "Apa lagi yang mereka katakan?" 

"Um, katanya perayaan Halloween tertunda karena ada sedikit kecelakaan, sehingga hari ini menjadi hari penggantinya. Kau harus tiba jam 7 malam." 

Aku mengangguk. 

Setelah sarapan, aku menuju kamarku dan meraih HP. 

'_Hei, Roxas, apa yang terjadi semalam setelah aku tertidur?_' Begitulah isi pesan singkat yang kukirim untuk Roxas.

Sambil menunggu balasan, aku pun mengambil komik Kingdom Hearts II dan membacanya.  
Balasan tiba beberapa menit kemudian. 

'_Tidak ada apa-apa. Mr. Xemnes mengatakan bahwa perayaan Halloween terpaksa ditunda hari itu. Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apakah ibumu tidak berkomentar tentang wangimu?_' 

'_Tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Apakah wangi aneh itu sudah hilang saat Mr. Xemnes menyembuhkanku?_'

'_Sudah_.'

Pembicaraan kami berhenti begitu saja. 

Tidak ada kerjaan lagi. Ya sudah, aku bersantai sambil membaca komik saja deh di kamar. 

END. 

**Author Note:** kaget melihat end begitu saja? XD tenang, masih ada lanjutannya! Tapi tahun depan, dimana menjadi Sequal terakhir :3 review yah!


End file.
